Todo el amor para Aladdin
by blue kirito
Summary: Serie de one shots yaoi y NO YAOI, se aceptan peticiones, todo sea por el personaje mas lindo de magi.
1. Tu primer beso

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1 Tu primer beso. (Judal x Aladdin)**

 **.**

Aladdin camina sin preocupación alguna observando el bello sol de la mañana, tan radiante, tan lleno de vida, cada amanecer representa un milagro y más considerando el mundo sin luz o vida del que proviene: Alma Toran.

A veces la nostalgia y el miedo de invaden, no es sencillo ignorar el enorme peso que tiene sobre sus pequeños y frágiles hombros, pero está bien, es algo que se repite una y otra vez. Sheba, Solomon y Ugo depositaron en el sus esperanzas y fallar es un lujo que no puede ni quiere darse.

Metido en tales pensamientos no logra advertir al muchacho de sonrisa perversa que ahora le acosa, le analiza, que incluso perturba el brillante rukh que le rodea, hasta que es muy tarde.

Una sensación húmeda, caliente y por demás desconocida se hace presente sobre sus labios al tiempo que abre los ojos desmesuradamente, una vez rompen el contacto mueve la boca con torpeza sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que:

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

-¡JAJAJA QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE ENANO MENSO QUE ROBE TU PRIMER BESO! ¡AHORA ME PERTENECES JAJAJAJA!

Y se marchó, sin dar explicaciones, o siquiera una oportunidad de réplica como siempre hace, porque es tan libre como el mismísimo viento, porque con sus travesuras hoy quizá ha robado un corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTAS FINALES.**

 **HOLA! Pues, como verán tengo algunos, quizá varios fics jajajaa, así que me dieron ganas de hacer uno más relajado, este será una serie de one shots cortitos, pequeñeces de la vida : ) acepto peticiones por si alguien quiere alguno, siempre y cuando sea pareja con Aladdin el otro personaje puede ser cualquiera, claro, siempre y cuando sea de magi, hoy empecé con una de mis otp, JudAla, y en caso de no haber sugerencias, es muy posible que el siguiente sea EnAla jajajaa, por cierto también acepto peticiones hetero o Aladdin de seme. Porque hago este fic? PORQUE CHIQUITO BEBE MERECE MAS AMOR¡ NOS VEMOS COMPAÑEROS DE VICIO! Insisto, son capítulos cortos jajajaja : ).**


	2. Lo hizo para ayudar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 Lo hizo para ayudar. (Aladdin x Kougyoku)**

 **.**

Kougyoku se encuentra sentada en el suelo a un lado de la biblioteca, decaída. El imperio, su familia se vió destruida en una estúpida guerra. Aprieta sus rodillas acercandolas al pecho, quiere llorar pero se contiene, hace algunos minutos se encontró con Aladdin pero le ignoró desviando la mirada.

-Ah~.

Suspira y entierra el rostro en si misma.

-¡Onesan!

Esa voz llena de entusiasmo le llama, sin embargo pretende fingir que no le ha notado. Quizá si cree que duerme le deje tranquila.

-¡Onesan!

Está empeñado pero pronto entenderá que ella es más terca.

-¡Onesan!

Comienza a sacarle de quicio, ¿es que no comprende que su compañía no es grata?

-¡Kougyoku-onesan!

-¡¿Qué?!-alzó la mirada-¡WAAAAAHHH!

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la príncesa y en ninguno de ellos estaba ese niño...¡vestido con su lindo camison para dormir! ¡Y encima tan revelador! Mendigos olanes, encajes y moños que tiene por todos lados.

-¡¿Estas loco?!

-Nop-sonrió-soy la octava príncesa del gran imperio Kou-hizo un ademan con su cabello despectivamente-No te sientas especial.

-¡¿Te estas burlando?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

-Porque a mi me parece que lo haces.

« _-Salió mucho mejor con Mor-san y Dunya-onesan...»_

Entonces recordó lo que hizo con su amiga de Musta'sim, si lo primero no funcionaba quizá lo otro si. Se aproximó con un aura perversa que tensó a la chica que se puso de pie y pegó a la pared, es ahora o nunca.

-¡Kougyoku-onesungh!

Se le lanzó con intención de abrazarla pero ella le evadió provocando que se hiciera puré de magi, con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente.

La peli rosa huyó, unos tres minutos después paró en seco. ¿Y si alguien le encontraba de esa manera?

 _«-Mmm además por alguna extraña razón le sienta de maravilla.»_

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

« _-No puedo ser injusta, lo hizo para ayudar.»_

-¡WAAAAAAH UN PERVERTIDO!

Cuando escuchó los gritos se dió cuenta de que era muy tarde, continuó su recorrido, alejándose lo más que pudiera, con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, pero un curioso calor en el pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Hola amiga! Que grata sorpresa verte por acá! No esperaba tener ni un rw pero ya sabes que tengo una obsesión con chiquito bebé XD. Oh me halaga que leyeras mi JudAla aunque no te gusta el yaoi y encima te gustó! Gracias! Espero que te gustara el capítulo, siempre me encantaron las parodias de Aladdin :) cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!**


	3. Se me antojó tu manzana

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3 Se me antojó tu manzana. (Sinbad x Aladdin)**

 **.**

El rey de Sindria lee y firma algunos documentos. De acuerdo, quizá no es el ser más responsable de la creación pero en ello se transforma cada que su visir le tacha de irresponsable y hasta le dice de que se va a morir.

« _-Jafar en verdad asusta. Me recuerda a la época en que nos conocimos.»_

Suspira y hace memoria de viejos tiempos. Una y otra vez quejas y regaños de los generales o súbditos incluso múltiples intentos de asesinato por parte del oráculo del imperio Kou. Suspira pesadamente.

-La amabilidad no mata, ¿saben?

De pronto alguien toca a su puerta, ¿más problemas? Se encoge de hombros restando importancia.

-Adelante.

-¡Buenos días Sinbad-ojisan!

Un alegre muchacho más radiante que el mismo sol apareció con una hermosa sonrisa y degustando un bocadillo, solo con ello alejó el mal humor.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Aladdin?-interrogó cordial.

-Me pareció que tenías mucho trabajo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿La estas ofreciendo?

-¡Claro!

-¿Por qué siempre lo haces?

-¿Uh? ¿El qué?

El rey se puso de pie y acortó la distancia cerrando la puerta tras el joven. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser aquel niño de rostro redondito para convertirse en un chico tan sensual? Sinbad le acorrala y desliza las yemas de sus dedos por el mentón, las mejillas pero sobre todo en sus suaves y rosados labios.

-¿O-ojisan?-nervioso y sonrojado.

-Tomas obligaciones que no te corresponden, ¿no es agotador?

-Es un pequeño precio si las personas a mi alrededor pueden encontrar la felicidad.

-Ya veo...¿sabes? Me gustaría mucho tener tu voluntad.

-La tienes.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tu rukh es deslumbrante! ¡Estoy seguro que se debe al gran corazón que posees, todo el tiempo piensas de los demás! Eres tu el que no se da cuenta-sonrió.

-Mmm, creo que si podrías ayudar.

-¿En qué?

-Se me antojó tu manzana.

-Oh, pero ya la mordí.

-No importa.

Aladdin ingenuamente le extendió el fruto, pero el otro negó tomándole del rostro.

-Quiero probarla de ti.

-¿Mmm?

Los zafiros se mostraron al máximo cuando el monarca le robó un beso bastante subido de tono que le dejó sin aliento. No habían roto el contacto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente provocando que estuvieran a nada de caer.

-Ah Sin, olvidé decirte que...-perplejo-¡Eres un abusivo!-empuñó su contenedor familiar.

-¡Espera!-moviendo rápidamente las manos-¡Juro que puedo explicarlo!

-¡¿El hecho de que abusaste de Aladdin?! ¡Ahora si te voy a matar!

El rey se equipó a Fokarol y escapó por la ventana seguido del sicopata albino.

El magi se sentó en el borde acariciando con un tenue roce sus labios para luego dar una mordida a la fruta aún en sus manos.

 _«-Que curioso, la manzana me sabe aún más rica que hace rato...»_

-¡NO HUYAS SIN! ¡ESTÁ MAL OBLIGAR A LA GENTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?!

« _-¿Sabes Jafar-onisan? No pienso que lo haya hecho. En realidad me gustaría repetirlo.»_

Y mostró al mundo su mejor sonrisa y el más inocente carmin en sus mejillas, igual que aquel aperitivo que tanto ama...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **GhostShy.-Oh si, yop también me imagino a Juju nervioso antes de robarle el beso, pero bien que luego dijo que le pertenecía XD. Verdad? Casi no hay fics de Aladdin, con lo lindo que es! Oh muchas gracias, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos de hoy :). Y bueno, aquí estuvo el SinAla con el Aladdin grandecito :). Gracias por comentar y cuídate mucho.**

 **Por cierto me di cuenta de algo con el rw anterior, también pueden decirme si quieren a Aladdin pequeño o jovencito XD. Ahora si, hasta la próxima y gracias por su apoyo. LARGA VIDA MAGI, A OHTAKA-SAMA Y TODO EL AMOR PARA ALADDIN! :3**


	4. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Hasta el fin del mundo. (Aladdin x Titus)**

 **.**

En el imperio Reim.

Su actual magi ha concluido con una lección más impartida por Mu. No tenía ni la menor idea de que la política pudiese ser tan entretenida. Ahora su pecho rebosa de felicidad, que ganas de tener un acalorado debate, pero ¿con quién? Apenas le ven los guardias le dan la vuelta porque saben por experiencia que es posible que no les deje ir en horas. Mu está ocupado y Sphintus parece más interesado en atiborrar a Kukulcán con fruta y según que es médico. Curvó su boquita y arrugó su ropaje con las manos.

 _«-Me siento solo.»_

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando a su espalda sonó una voz familiar, aunque algo curiosa.

-¡Hola Titus-kun!

El amigo que tiene meses sin ver, se giró quedando clavado en el sitio en cuanto le vio.

-A...a...¡¿Aladdin?!

-Sip-sonrió deslumbrante.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! La última vez que platicamos eras como de este tamaño-haciendo un ademan a la altura de su muslo.

-¡No estaba tan enano!-sintiéndose ofendido.

Vaya que todo le dió vueltas al menor. No esperaba que se convirtiera en alguien tan apuesto.

« _-Aún hay demasiados misterios en el mundo Sheherezade-sama.»_

-¿Y a q-qué has venido?-preguntó con un tono más agudo del que hubiese deseado.

-Bueno, estudiaba el círculo de transporte mágico y parece que al fin lo domino. Así que pensé que sería buena idea estrenarlo con alguien especial.

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Si! Por alguna razón fuiste la primera persona que me vino a la mente.

-Ya veo.

Bajó la mirada sonrojado. Se sentía solo y resulta que Aladdin pensaba en él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, llevó su mano al pecho temeroso, nunca le había pasado, se tensó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-el peli azulino.

-Ah yo...

« _-Oh por dios, seguro me veo tan estúpido como Sphintus. ¿Cómo es que no puedo armar una frase coherente?»_

-Te ves muy lindo-el hijo de Solomon.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

Aladdin le atrajo hacia si por la cintura subió de a poco la otra mano delineando la figura de su amigo mientras este no podía contener el temblor que no hizo más que intensificarse, sobre todo cuando tocó su pecho.

-¿Eh?-aún más confundido.

-Como lo pensé, aún no hay nada-con desilusión.

-¡¿Cómo?!-ofendido.

Y entonces llegó con nitidez a Titus el día en que se conocieron, cuando le confundió con una chica.

-No me digas que aún...tenías la sospecha.

-Bueno, tu sabes. El rukh es misterioso y...

Aladdin se dió cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando volaba a toda prisa por el cielo de Reim evadiendo desde magia sencilla y aberrante hasta extrema. Mala pata que su rival ahora es un magi.

-¡Te voy a matar mocoso vulgar!

¿Qué no le había dicho algo así con anterioridad?

-¡Tranquilizate Titus-kun!

-¡Lo haré cuando limpie mi honor!

Aún si utilizara el círculo de transporte, es algo que el de Reim podría duplicar y seguirle por tiempo indefinido. No por nada carácter que se carga. Pasadas tres horas continuaban en las mismas, incluso llegando a Sindria.

-¡Que te detengas!-el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja no porque será muy peligroso!

La persecución se convirtió en juego. No es la manera en que Titus tenía planeado su debate pero sin querer le brindaron lo que tanto quería. Porque al lado de Aladdin puede llegar hasta el fin del mundo, solo ellos dos. Aunque se llevará una gran sorpresa al saber que el chico que ahora es su presa se convertirá en el cazador cuando logre darle alcance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Atzuko-san.-Oh muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz! Es que ya hay mucho drama (incluyendome) así que, por qué no? Gracias por comentar!**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh que lindo ha sido encontrarme un rw tuyo! Nunca he escrito Aladdin x Titus aunque si a la inversa XD, ya sabes, shipeo a chiquito bebé con todos, así que fué muy interesante de escribir XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo su amor a chiquito bebé, porque Aladdin lo merece todo! Sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba! Por cierto no todos los capítulos serán cómicos, algunos solo romance :3 pero ya saben cosas de la vida (? Si, muy normal este capítulo XD.**


	5. Tu peor pesadilla

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 Tu peor pesadilla. (Sinbad, Judal, Kouha y Alibaba x Aladdin)**

 **.**

En Sindria.

El rey, monarca, dirigente y dueño de las quincenas de Jafar mira con intensidad a cierto unicornio.

-¿Es enserio?-dijo este.

-Piénsalo bien. No me parece mala idea. A ti te gusta, yo quiero su poder, no hay nada que perder.

-¡Secuestrar a Aladdin está mal!-furioso azotó las palmas en el escritorio.

-¿Quién mencionó esa palabra? Solo dije que deberíamos invitarlo a un burdel, que tome unas copas, se distraiga con las señoritas y cuando ya no recuerde ni como se llama lo llevamos a mi habitación.

-¿Y por qué a la tuya?

-Es la más grande.

-Eso si...¡es decir no! ¡Que decepción! Eres el héroe de los libros que solía leer cuando niño, esperaba más de ti. Pero esto...empleas el método más ruin para obtener lo que quieres.

-Nunca te mentí. La sabiduría de Solomon despierta mi interés, me obligó a observarle minuciosamente, y cuando me di cuenta estaba enamorado. Sé que tu piensas igual.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Hablas entre sueños.

-Uh-nervioso-y, ¿como qué digo?

-¿Enserio quieres que lo repita? ¿No te basta con saber que es suficiente para entender que también lo amas?

-S-supongo.

-En todo caso, no quiero pelear contigo. Aliarnos es la mejor opción.

-Mmm...

-¿Quieres quedarte virgen para siempre?

-¡Noooo!

Argumento más convincente no hay.

...

Al finalizar la cena.

Magi y candidato a rey se dirigen a la habitación de este último para platicar.

-O-oye Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-Hace tiempo que no vamos tu sabes...

-¿Eh?

-B-bueno a divertirnos.

-Oh, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

-De hecho...ir a un...¿burdel? Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

-No lo sé. Tengo un poco de sueño y se supone que Yam-san me enseñará un nuevo conjuro que desarrolló con Myers-sensei.

Al percatarse de que el plan estaba a nada de fallar, Alibaba se dió la media vuelta haciéndose el interesante.

-Está bien. Entiendo cuando se tienen responsabilidades. Me divertiré por los dos agarrando los pechos de todas las chicas.

Dió un par de pasos cuando sintió que le jalaban del brazo. Sonrió.

-No es necesario dormir tan temprano, ¿verdad?

-¡Así se habla querido amigo!

« _-Es una suerte que conozca tu mayor debilidad.»_

...

Cuando Sinbad arribó al sitio indicado se sorprendió al encontrarse al rubio en un rincón con el ropaje desgarrado y al peli azulino bien entrado con un par de jovencitas. Quizá antes era algo curioso, pero con su apariencia actual es fácil dudar de cual legal es su actitud. Fué con el esgrimista y ofreció la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Yo-sollozando-pedí un servicio doble, pero ambas parecían más interesadas en él. ¡Wai que apuesto! Dijeron y me ignoraron.

-Así que te dieron celos.

-Bien, si. Quise competir con él. Pregunté por la chica más popular y...

-¡Aún no terminamos Alibaba-san~!

Canturreó una delicada voz femenina.

-Uh. ¡Te doy todo mi dinero pero ya no!-se pegó a la pared aterrado.

-Vamos, no es cortéz dejar esperando-se giró-a una dama...

Una mujer aún más corpulenta que el mismo monarca se apareció. El rostro de Sinbad adquirió tal palidez que los pergaminos se quedan cortos. Tragó saliva pesadamente, es ahora o nunca. Si falla dañará su reputación de "galán de los siete mares" como también le conocen. Sonrió con su mejor cara de apostador y cogió la mano ajena con elegancia.

-Oh hermosa jovencita, ¿me haría el honor de beber una copa de vino a mi lado?

-Je je je, pero que cosas dice.

Se ruborizó, acto seguido cogió al peli morado entre sus fuertes brazos, tan así que incluso se notaban las venas saltonas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho!-se alejaban en dirección a un privado.

-¡Sálvame Alibaba-kun!

-¡Eres tu o yo!

-¡Traidor!

Esa madrugada, volvieron al palacio. Aladdin con una radiante sonrisa. Los otros dos difícilmente sentían de la cintura para abajo. Y créase o no aún tenían intacto el "tesoro real" no así el orgullo.

...

El magi pasó toda la mañana del día siguiente intentando animar a su candidato cuya mirada estaba pérdida, mientras yacía desparramado en el lecho.

-¿Qué tienes Alibaba-kun?

-Nada.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No...pero hay algo que quiero que sepas.

-¿Si?

-Las mujeres dan miedo.

El menor ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo su comentario. En su experiencia personal no hay ser más dulce en el universo que las féminas. Tiene muy buenos ejemplos: Leila, quien le tiró de ratero y ejerció explotación laboral. Morgiana, quien casi le manda al más allá de un patadón en Ámon. Kougyoku, que casi le fracturó la mano al hacer "las pases" en Balbad. Yamuraiha, la del porrazo con el bastón cuando solo era un poco cariñoso con Dunya. Myers, la espartana profesora de Magnostad. Si, quizá dulzura no sea la palabra adecuada para describirlas, y de todas ellas el mayor encanto es Arba. Sin argumentos a su disposición guardó silencio. Alibaba tiene un espíritu invencible, saldrá de esta tarde o temprano y prefiere estar a su lado.

...

Aladdin no se dió cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido. Su candidato lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana, así que le cogió en un amistoso abrazo, que al final se invirtió. Y así despertó, recargado en el pecho ajeno. La calidez es indescriptible. Inspira con nerviosismo el aroma.

 _«-Alibaba-kun.»_

Rie de manera tonta, sintiéndose justo así pero también muy feliz. Una extraña calidez se hace presente de a poco pero no logra identificar la causa. Llaman a la puerta pero no responde, teme despertar al agotado muchacho que recién se entregó a Morfeo. Además es seguro que se trata de algún habitante de Sindria, los que son amables por naturaleza. Se irán cuanto el silencio les dé a entender que no están disponibles. El sonido se repitió al menos en tres ocasiones, cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que una lanza de hielo se la cargó.

-¡Maldita sea enano! ¡¿Qué no escuchas que estoy tocando la puta puerta?!

-¿J-Judal-kun?

-No, la vieja bruja. ¡Claro que soy yo!

-Baja la voz por favor. Alibaba-kun pasó una mala noche.

-Me vale.

-No seas infantil.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Dudo que ojisan te haya invitado. ¿Volviste a pasar la barrera de Yam-san?-molesto.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

-No es correcto.

-¿Y el punto es?

-¿Qué quieres?

El mayor tomó asiento a un lado deslizando un dedo por la espalda de Aladdin.

-Tuve un sueño interesante. Solo vengo a cumplirlo.

Sonrió perversamente. El otro se estremeció ante el contacto, pegando aún más su cuerpo al rubio en un afán de hallar protección.

-¿Aladdin?-el conquistador aturdido.

-Más menso no podrías verte.

-¡¿Judal?!

-¡Otro!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El sacerdote bufó hastiado. No se supone que las cosas se complicaran hasta ese punto. Debió pensarlo mejor. Invadir Sindria, secuestrar al mocoso y hacerlo suyo era fácil. Sin embargo no previó a la lapa dorada que siempre está a su lado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus orbes. Lo que alarmó al par que fueron en su ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre Judal-kun?

-No tienen idea de como si siente ser juzgado todo el tiempo. Siempre dicen que soy una marioneta de la organización, aún cuando ya no existe. ¡Soy tan solo una víctima!

El peli azulino acarició su espalda para consolarle pero el otro de forma hábil se lo echó al hombro cual costal.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Eres un idiota enano y por eso hoy perderás la virginidad!

-¡¿Eh?!-los otros dos al unísono.

-¡Déjalo ir!-el dueño de Ámon que en segundos se lo equipó.

Para su mala suerte el enemigo fué más veloz y empleando su círculo de transporte se llevó al hijo de Solomon.

...

En la oficina de Sinbad.

Este trae una resaca monumental. Y Jafar le obligó a firmar tantos documentos que ahora no puede siquiera contar del uno al tres.

-Ah~ -el albino-será mejor que vayas a dar una vuelta Sin. Despejará tu mente.

-Supongo.

A tan solo cinco centímetros de tomar el picaporte la puerta se abrió de golpe impactándose sonoramente en su rostro.

-¡Ungh!-llevó las manos a este cubriéndolo-¿A-Alibaba-kun?

-¡Es terrible Sinbad-san! ¡Judal-secuestró a Aladdin!

-¡Es inaudito!-el mayor que llevó los brazos a los costados indignado.

Segundos después Alibaba se desmayó golpeandose brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Oh por dios!

El albino preocupado. Pasó de largo a su rey para remover al joven con intención de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-el peli morado.

-No lo sé. Supongo que recibió una fuerte impresión pero...-encaró al dueño de Zepar, abriendo en demasia los ojos-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡T-tu-u-u-uuu...!

-¿Tarareas una canción o qué?

Al verse imposibilitado de hablar señaló al otro y luego su cara.

 _«-No comprendo a qué se refiere.»_

-A a tu...

Apuntó a la zona facial. Sinbad llevó la palma a la suya y casi siguió el ejemplo del esgrimista. Puesto que aquel sitio donde solía estar su nariz era ocupado por un horrible hoyo, está se hundió como sufflé mal cocido.

-¡Yamuraiha!

Antes de ir al rescate, hace falta un poco de cirugía estética.

...

En Kou.

Judal abría de a poco los ojos, miró a su alrededor; una habitación. Aunque no recuerda como llegó. Intentó hacer memoria. Según él raptó al príncipe de Alma Toran que no dejaba de patear una y otra vez un lugar muy sensible. Así que al arribar al palacio lo soltó sin más en el suelo, hasta ahí todo bien. ¿Y luego?

 _«-Mmm...»_

Por su mente pasó la imagen de un algodón de azúcar.

 _«-¡Kouha!»_

Y todo cobró sentido. Para que Aladdin no se resistiese más le ató con magia de hielo aunque ni eso le volvió más dócil. Forcejearon tanto que terminaron agotados en el pasillo con dificultades para respirar. Ambos aún tenían intención de pelear pero ahora les atacaba una sed increíble.

-¿Niño mugriento?-el tercer príncipe que iba rumbo a la biblioteca.

-K-Kouha...kun...

-¡No se muevan!

Volvió poco después con un jugo de manzana para el peli azulino y uno de durazno para el oráculo, y así llegó el de ojos escarlata a la actual situación.

 _«-Desgraciado, me drogó. ¿Y el enano?»_

-¡AAAAHH!

La voz aguda del hijo de Solomon llamó su atención. El sacerdote la siguió y entró a dos habitaciones de donde estaba. Y su sangre hirvió. Aladdin estaba atado a la cama mientras el dueño de Leraje intentaba despojarle de la ropa.

-¡Ayúdame Judal-kun!

-¡¿Qué rayos haces desquiciado?!

-Experimento~.

-Degenerado. Soy conciente de que eres un sádico de mierda, pero esto es...

-¿No has escuchado del sadomasoquimo? Yo soy lo primero, el niño mugriento lo otro. Somos la pareja perfecta. Además él accedió.

-¡No es verdad!-el aludido.

Judal fuera de si se abalanzó contra el conquistador hasta tirarle del lecho.

-¡No peléen por favor!

-¡Cállate enano!

-¡Pronto volveré solo espera!

-Uh.

El de ojos zafiro se angustió. Sus amigos nunca se comportaron de esa manera, ¿por qué de buenas a primeras? El símbolo en su frente, aquella estrella de seis puntas comenzó a brillar. El par dejó el pleito y se acercó de a poco. Sus miradas estaban llenas de lujuria, se tensó.

 _«-¿Qué está pasando?»_

El es un magi, alguien amado por el rukh...la sabiduría de Solomon potencializa su habilidad y parece estar fuera de control...ató cabos...ahora es amado o más bien deseado por cuanto chiflado se cruce en su camino.

 _«-Ya me parecía que Alibaba-kun y Sinbad-ojisan estaban muy extraños ayer. Suerte que las chicas me salvaron.»_

-Ahora que lo pienso-el oji fiusha-no hay razón para pelear. Podemos compartir.

-Por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo.

Sonrieron de tal manera que es evidente que tienen malas intenciones. Aladdin encontró rápidamente una solución.

-Entonces vamos a divertirnos.

-¿Eh?-los mayores.

-Pero en esta posición me es incómodo y se supone que también lo pase bien, ¿o no?-sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

El par ni tardo ni perezoso le retiró las cuerdas. Al estar en libertad, el peli azulino se sentó sobre el regazo del otro magi y pasó sus manos por el top, buscando algo...se alivió cuando halló la varita...

...

Sinbad se equipó a Baal y Alibaba a Ámon, llegaron al imperio Kou gracias a Yamuraiha. Salvarían a Aladdin sin importar el costo. Aún si ello desencadena una guerra. Si, ya no son racionales.

-¡WAAAAAA!

Advirtieron un proyectil fiusha que se cargó un árbol.

-¡¿Qué fué eso?!-el rubio.

-¡Maldita sea!

Otro del color de la noche que prácticamente estalló en la pared sur del palacio.

Los visitantes dirigieron su atención de estos al otro lado, encontrando a un gigante hecho de tierra.

-¿Ugo-kun?-el espadachin.

-¡Estoy harto de que traten de abusar de mi! ¡Aún si el mundo me abandona tengo a mi mejor amigo de mi lado!

El brillo en su frente se desvaneció.

-Ah, parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad.

Los cuatro se acercaron a él, ahora Kouha equipado con Leraje. Prácticamente le desnudaban con la mirada.

-¿Chicos?

-Serás mío, te guste o no niño mugriento.

-Si quieres una guerra por mi perfecto enano.

-Acepta mis sentimientos Aladdin.

-Sé mi magi.

Cada vez le rondaban más cerca.

-¡Esperen!-movió rápidamente su manos ante si-La sabiduría de Solomon ya no debería afectarles.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-Ya saben, eso de que somos amados por el rukh y...creo que les influenció.

-Para nada-todos a la vez.

-Ungh.

-Llegó el momento de cobrar lo que nos hiciste-el oráculo.

-¡Soy inocente!

-A Sinbad-san y a mi casi nos...uh-sin palabras.

-Y la golpiza que nos diste a Kouha y a mi no es de a gratis.

-¡No será tan fácil!-decidido.

-Quizá en un duelo individual-el rey.

-Pero nadie mencionó que seremos justos-Judal.

-Un cuatro contra uno-el peli rosa.

-¡Una nueva aventura!-el rubio emocionado.

-¡AUXILIO!

El peli azulino se la pasó escapando con desesperación por tres días, pero estos no desistieron en lo más mínimo. Condenada persistencia tienen. Algunas veces implora por ayuda y en otras no le parece tan mala idea. Aunque el que sean cuatro sigue siendo algo perturbador. No requiere tanta atención. Si tan solo hallara la manera...

-¡Alto!-ordenó.

Estos ligeramente cansados obedecieron.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero será bajo mis términos!-cogió al dueño de Ámon del ropaje-¡El siguiente es Judal-kun!-utilizó su círculo de transporte mágico y desapareció.

...

Al hijo de Anise casi le estallaba el corazón, justo ahora el de ojos zafiro descubría un poco sus hombros de manera sensual.

-Oh Aladdin...

-Mmm, tomaré un baño rápido, ¿puedo?

-Uh, si claro.

Media hora más tarde Alibaba comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Se debatía una y otra vez si era correcto espiar a su amigo mientras se duchaba, pero si luego harían el amor daba igual, ¿o no? Su decepción fué enorme cuando se dió cuenta de que había escapado.

 _«-Quizá sea mejor así.»_

...

El peli azulino agradecia como nunca la ingenuidad de su candidato. Cuando se halló sobre territorio de Reim bajó para descansar en la rama de un árbol. Estaba a salvo, no más persecuciones con dudosas intenciones. Tarde o temprano se darían por vencidos. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que estén en un país que rara vez visita?

-No todos somos tan imbéciles como el unicornio-susurró el sacerdote tras de si en su oído.

-¡WAAAAAA!

Intentó escapar pero Sinbad le cogió entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla~ -el peli rosa.

Y supo que sin importar lo que hiciera tendría escapatoria, su corazón tampoco luchó por ello, y también descrubrirán que un pervertido ahora puro puede ser incluso peor que estos demonios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black soul99.-Oh muchas gracias! Que genial que te hiciera reír, es que luego me dicen que tengo un extraño sentido del humor XD. Gracias a ti por siempre apoyarme :3. Y según dije que eran capítulos cortos, pero por más que lo intenté no me salió XD, afortunadamente no hubo más peticiones, así que me dió más o menos tiempo :). No tengo idea de si era lo que tenías en mente, estoy casi segura de que no, fué muy raro, pero espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todo querida amiga!**

 **Hasta la otra compañeros de vicio!**


	6. Se siente especial

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 Se siente especial. (Masrur x Aladdin)**

 **.**

En Sindria.

El pequeño magi practica algunos conjuros en compañía de su profesora.

-¡Esquiva el siguiente Aladdin!

-¡Está bien Yam-san!

Cogió con fuerza su mediador, algo nervioso.

 _«-Tranquilo, el rukh está de tu lado, es sencillo. Harl-harl infigar. Harl-harl infigar. Harl-harl infigar.»_

-¡Sharar!

-¡¿Uh?!

Pasó tan rápido que el niño salió disparado contra la pared, afortunadamente se cubrió con el borg, pero al disolverse este cayó en un arbusto.

-¡Aladdin-kun!

La general que se acercaba corriendo.

Él por su parte estaba ligeramente aturdido, además de no encontrar la manera de salir de ahí sin herirse con las ramas. Fué cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura. Una vez en libertad, esa persona dió algunas palmadas a su ropa para retirar el polvo.

-¿Estas bien?-interrogó con su característico tono seco.

-Uh, si gracias Masrur-onisan.

Este asintió apenas y tomó una rosa que quedó atorada en el chaleco del menor, para colocarla sobre su oído entre el cabello.

-Te luce.

-Masrur-san estoy lista para el entrenamiento-Morgiana.

Este miró al peli azulino y luego de hacer un movimiento casi imperceptible se retiró.

-¿Aladdin?-le llamó Yamuraiha.

Pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y con el corazón a punto de salir violentamente de su pecho.

-Masrur-onisan es muy lindo.

-¿Ah? S-supongo...

-Y bastante expresivo.

-¡¿Eh?!

La tutora le llevó a rastras hasta la enfermería puesto que estaba segura de que el golpe afectó su cerebro. El magi sonrió, porque hoy descubrió una faceta distinta del pelirojo, quizá una que no ha mostrado en otra ocasión y gracias a ello se siente especial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Anónimo.-O.O wow yo diciendo que shipeo a chiquito bebé hasta con las piedras y jamás se me ocurrió emparejarle con Masrur. Pero me parece que son tan lindos juntos! Gracias a ti ahora fangirleo ja ja ja ja. Pues muchas gracias por pasar a leer! Me encantaría subirlo a AY pero el límite mínimo de palabras me lo impide ;~; oh me gusta mucho como suena darky :) mmm como sería con mi apodo en FF blurky (? Si, soy terrible poniendo apodos XD. Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio!**


	7. Debo estar bien loco

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Debo estar bien loco. (Kouha x Aladdin x Hakuryuu)**

 **.**

En el imperio Kou.

-Te digo que es un amargado-un peli rosa.

-Eres demasiado injusto con él-el magi.

El cuarto príncipe salía de la biblioteca y no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario.

-Disculpen que me entrometa en asuntos que no me conciernen pero, ¿de quién hablan?

-¿No es evidente que de ti?-el dueño de Leraje.

-¿Soy un amargado?

-¿Y no? El señor seriedad y perfecta educación.

-No tiene nada de malo si consideras que es un príncipe-Aladdin.

-Yo también y no por eso me cierro a las posibilidades. Te lo digo, no aceptará.

-¿El qué?-curioso.

-Ah-el hijo de Solomon ruborizado-Kouha-kun es mi novio desde hace unos meses.

-Lo sé, no deja de repetirselo a todo el mundo.

-El niño mugriento es hermoso, vale la pena contar la noticia-sonrió con aires de superioridad.

-Ah, si-le restó importancia-¿Qué tiene que ver con que sea cerrado?

-Mmm, bueno-el mago-dice que siempre es bueno experimentar cosas en una relación para que no se caiga en la rutina.

-Si, tiene razón.

-El punto es que...ah-inaudible.

-Perdón Aladdin-dono, no pude entender lo que dijo.

-Queremos intentar un trío-el otro príncipe sin pudor.

-Un...-perplejo.

El primer pensamiento de Hakuryuu fué negarse rotundamente pero entonces le daría la razón a Kouha. Además lo admita o no siempre envidió la libertad de este en ciertos aspectos. Quizá si seguía un poco su ejemplo pudiese disfrutar de la vida, abriría sus horizontes (y otras cosas) y descubría que en realidad es de su agrado. Su hermana ya le dió la espalda una vez, al igual que Morgiana, su madre...¿por qué no tomar lo que el destino le ofrece?

-Acepto-emitió.

-¿Cómo?-el peli rosa.

-Dije que si.

-¿Enserio?-Aladdin.

El hijo de Hakutoku asintió al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

-¡Genial! No te arrepentiras hermanito~.

...

Los muchachos se adentraron a la habitación de Kouha que de inmediato abrió el ropero y mostró gran cantidad de trajes extravagantes, brillantes y llenos de adornos.

-Escoge lo que quieras~ -el dueño de Leraje.

« _-Nunca imaginé que tuviesen fetiches de ese tipo, pero bueno.»_

-Pienso que este le queda maravilloso a onisan-emocionado.

-Que buen ojo niño mugriento.

Hakuryuu se encogió de hombros y se puso el vestuario imitandole al poco los otros.

¿Cómo llegó de ahí a debajo de la ventana de Kouen? Es un misterio.

-Me explican por qué tengo un pandero en la mano.

-Es cumpleaños de En-nii, el niño mugriento me convenció de obsequiarle una serenata pero nos faltaba una persona. Un trío, ¿qué no te lo dije?

-C-claro. Entendí perfectamente. Solo corroboro la información.

Kouha sonrió de lado y se colgó de su cuello, acercando los labios a sus oídos para susurrar.

-A que pensaste en otra cosa pervertido.

-¡No es...!

Hakuryuu se sintió ofendido. Pero también decepcionado. La única vez que no se deja atormentar por sus miedos y resulta ser una gran equivocación, como lo ha sido cada día desde su nacimiento. Se vió a si mismo como ese niñito llorón que se acurrucaba en cualquier esquina. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boquita se curvó.

-Aunque pongas esa cara me niego a dejarlo en tus brazos, además es muy inocente.

-Pensaba que era un poco...mmm...

-¿Lo dices porque le gusta agarrar los pechos de las chicas?

-Si.

-Pues no. Vieras lo tímido que es.

-Kouha-kun, Hakuryuu-onisan. ¿Todo bien?

-Claro amor. ¡A darle su regalo a En-nii!

...

Para festejar el éxito que tuvo la serenata porque encantó al destinatario, o eso suponen al ver una arruga menos en su frente, los muchachos fueron a la habitación de Hakuryuu con algunas botanas y vino.

-¡Salud!-Kouha.

-¡Salud!-al unísono.

Pronto el alimento y la bebida fueron ingeridos e hicieron efecto en el sistema de cada uno de distinta manera.

-¡Buuuaaaa Judal es un idiota!-el peli negro.

-Pero muy interesante, me gusta cuando pelea y su magia hace volar extremidades por todos...guuuh-azotó en la mesa donde se quedó dormido.

-¡Kouha-kun! Espera, voy por un poco de agua.

-¡Aladdin-dono! Uuuh...¿por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No entiendo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Ja ja ja ja-el peli rosa entre sueños.

« _-Oh por dios. ¡Son más odiosos cuando toman que Alibaba-kun!»_

-¡No me dejesh sholo!

-No me tardo.

-¡Shi te vash me lanzo por la ventana!

-Uh~ -con expresión sombría.

-Anímate. Bebe un poco.

-E-estoy bien, gracias.

-Buuu, ¿por qué todos me rechazan? ¡No valgo nada!

-Ah, una copa y nada más.

-Je je je-sonrió inocente provocando el sonrojo de Aladdin.

Como es de esperar, cuando el menor se acabó el contenido de una botella siguió otra y una más. Tantas que sin problema puede igualar al rey de los siete mares, pero el magi tiene una resistencia envidiable. O eso pensaba hasta que comenzó a ver borroso.

...

A la mañana siguiente Aladdin despertó confundido y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Mmm-llevó la mano a su frente-¿qué ocurrió?

Un par de bultos se movieron a su lado, uno a la izquierda, el otro a la derecha; ambos bajo las sábanas de las que tiró al instante aterrado.

-¡Ua!

Un corto alarido cuando advirtió a Kouha y Hakuryuu, los tres están desnudos.

«- _¡Oh por...! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Que hicimos?! ¡¿Como accedí?! ¿O me aproveché de ellos? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Qué dirían mamá y el rey Solomon?!»_

-Estuviste fantástico niño mugriento-aún en brazos de Morfeo.

« _-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Enserio soy capaz de...?!»_

-Mmm...Aladdin-dono...

« _-¡No están ayudando! ¿Qué hago? ¿Me caso con los dos? ¿Es legal?»_

Se vió a si mismo en el altar, tomado de la mano por dos personas que en verdad aprecia. Grandes amigos que le apoyaron en su momento y los que el destino se encargó de poner en su vida nuevamente de una u otra manera. Probablemente sea el camino que el rey Solomon trazó para su existencia. Tantos años encerrado en el palacio sagrado, días enteros en los que pensaba que estaba solo. Y ahora.

« _-Aunque no es para nada lo que había imaginado.»_

Es extraño y quiera o no admitirlo perturbador. Se tiró en la cama resignado y sonrió, poco después Kouha le cogió de la mano derecha y el otro la contraria.

-Te amo niño mugriento.

-Te quiero Aladdin-dono.

-¡Yo también los quiero mucho!-con una sonrisa.

En ese instante cada uno le jaló a su lado.

-¡Me van a partir!

-¡Es mío!-al unísono.

Y el magi supo que no sería tan sencillo, además de la razón del porque su cuerpo parece campo de batalla.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Fué incapaz de contener la carcajada y los príncipes le miraron sorprendidos.

-Solo por hoy-el peli rosa.

-Dejemos de pelear.

¿Quién se resiste a ese lindo chico? Nadie. Y como bien recita el dicho: Si no puedes con el enemigo unete. Si te es imposible acaparar al amor de tu vida, comparte. O es lo que se dijo Kouha a si mismo.

 _«-Je je je si que debo estar bien loco, pero Aladdin vale cualquier sacrificio. Y al menos yo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. En verdad te amo.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.-Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me cuesta mucho hacer fics donde sean más de dos los enamorados XD. Oh, creo que alguna vez alguien me dijo que le gustaba la pareja de Masrur y Kougyoku, a mi si he de emparejarla con alguno de los que están bien acá (? Sería con Kouen je je je. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, siento si fué extraño, pero los trios no más no se me dan, pero no me rindo! Gracias por comentar y espero te vaya genial!**

 **Anónimo.-Pero por supuesto que si! Oh sabes? Yo medio los shipeaba al principio, se me hace que tiene más sentido que el AliMor (o eran debrayes míos?) en cualquier caso gracias por la petición! Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo :).**

 **Gracias por la paciencia compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ju ju ju.**


	8. Cuando rompió las cadenas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Cuando rompió las cadenas.**

 **.**

Morgiana despertó bastante temprano, tomó un baño y se dispuso a vestirse, al hacerlo reparo en las marcas que los grilletes dejaron en sus tobillos.

« _-¿Es que nunca se irán?»_

Le torturan numerosos recuerdos de Jamil, la crueldad y bajeza que poseía. Que ella fué por mucho una pertenecía de aquel sujeto. Pero también rememoró el instante en que Aladdin rompió sus cadenas. La primer persona que se arriesgó de esa forma por ella, una esclava que nada valía. La calidez se hizo presente en su pecho y se ruborizó.

Toc toc.

-Adelante-con su característico tono seco.

-Buenos días Mor-san-con una maravillosa sonrisa, a la que la otra solo asintió-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, pareciera que has tenido una pesadilla. ¿Algo te molesta?

Quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo es que se da cuenta de las cosas aún cuando ella las guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón? Mentir sería faltarle al respeto, además de algo que jamás le haría a la persona que admira.

-Me preguntaba si las marcas en mis tobillos desaparecerán algún día.

-Oh.

El joven tomó asiento a su lado y paseó las yemas en la zona con curiosidad para luego encararla y sonreír sutil.

-¿Sabes Mor-san? Las cicatrizes y huellas en la piel son símbolos del alma. Algunos pueden pensar que son feas, pero demuestran lo mucho que la gente se esfuerza para seguir adelante. Yo también tengo una, ¿lo recuerdas?-asintió y colocó su mano en el abdomen.

-La que te hizo Arba-san el día que escapamos al continente oscuro.

-La has visto, ¿te da asco?-negó.

-Ya veo.

-¿Verdad? Es lo mismo que pienso de tus tobillos. Quizá nunca se quiten por completo aunque ahora no se notan tanto, ¿sabes por qué?-movió la cabeza en negación-Porque tu fuerte corazón las ayuda a sanar. No te preocupes Mor-san, eres muy linda. Tienes unas manos suaves, piernas veloces, ¡Hasta parece que vuelas! Incluso el color de tu cabello y ojos es fantástico-la mirada del magi llegó a los labios y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lo que se evidenció con su rubor. Tragó duro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mor-san, soy un tonto.

-No es verdad. Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido-serena.

-Pero hasta ahora no me di cuenta de...

-¿De?

-Me gustas mucho. ¿Puedo besarte?

Se puso de pie más dispuesto que nunca a huir cuando ella le cogió de la muñeca y lanzó con fuerza al lecho.

-¡Ungh!

Quizá demasiada puesto que le hizo quejarse. Aladdin no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar porque la fanalis besaba sus labios con pasión, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y sus mejillas adquirieron un encantador tono rosado. Ella hizo distancia aún sobre él, colocando las palmas a los costados y contemplandole como lo haría un cazador.

-Je je je eres increíble Mor-san.

-¿Por?

-Soy un magi, pero a tu lado me siento indefenso je je je.

-¿No te da miedo ser herido?

-Nop. Porque confío en ti. Aprendamos muchas cosas juntos. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Bueno.

La peliroja le tomó en brazos para saltar por la ventana y luego sobre varios techos en un romántico paseo a plena luz del día donde más de un habitante de Kina les contempló con sorpresa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

 _«-Supongo que después de todo no soy tan bueno expresando las cosas. Cuando Mor-san se detenga le pediré formalmente que sea mi novia.»_

Aladdin pasó los brazos por el cuello de su mayor y recargó el rostro sobre sus pechos, sin mala intención; solamente para apreciar mejor ese aroma a sándalo y libertad. El día que la "torpe esclava" rompió la última cadena y se hizo pasó en el mundo por sus medios, cuando halló la felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me encanta que las chicas (y chicos) sean quienes consienten a chiquito bebé! TODO EL AMOR PARA ALADDIN! Je je je. Nos vemos la próxima!**


	9. Solamente ellos ven con claridad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Solamente ellos ven con claridad. (Kouen x Aladdin)**

 **.**

Aladdin es un jovencito que ama visitar la biblioteca y hasta tiene un lugar predilecto, al fondo prácticamente escondido de todo contacto humano. El que la mayoría pasa de largo. Al tomar asiento se sorprende de encontrar una hoja atorada debajo de una lámpara de escritorio. La cogió y leyó picado en su curiosidad.

 _ **«-Porque él la veía desde la distancia. La encantadora sonrisa le atrajo sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando lo hizo fué demasiado tarde.»**_

Lo dobló y guardó en su mochila para posteriormente pasar a su tarea. Al día siguiente le ocurrió lo mismo.

 _ **«-Nadie puede entenderla. Para muchos es un ser inalcanzable, pero yo conozco su verdadera naturaleza. Comprendo cual torpe puede ser.»**_

Dobló el papel a la mitad e hizo lo mismo que con el otro. El acontecimiento se repitió en varias ocasiones siempre con el mismo resultado.

 _ **«-Ayer la vi llorar y me preguntaba si algo le ocurria. Pero nadie lo advirtió. ¿Será que mi mente muestra cosas que no existen?»**_

 _ **«-Esa frágil doncella de hermosas mejillas rosadas y labios carmin. De dulce aroma que perfuma al viento en su andar.»**_

 _ **«-Posó con elegancia la mano en su rostro, suspiró y miró al cielo como solo lo haría un ángel.»**_

 _ **«-No puedo mentirme por más tiempo. Estoy enamorado de aquella príncesa. Ansio tomarla en mis brazos y recorrer el rocío que la lluvia deja en su piel.»**_

 _ **«-Una vida sin ella no es nada. Si no está a mi lado quizá sea mejor partir al más allá. A lo mejor de esa manera mi alma logra susurrar en su oído lo mucho que la amo.»**_

Después de ese mensaje no llegó ninguno por dos semanas. Aladdin comenzó a preocuparse puesto que el último no es especialmente alentador. Justo cuando se dispuso a buscar al responsable, se encontró con una hoja en el mismo sitio.

 _ **«-Si el destino me brindara una sola oportunidad podría encontrarme con ella. En el manzano a medio día.»**_

Aladdin no se cuestionó gran cosa el asunto y a la hora indicada corrió al sitio del encuentro. Se quedó paralizado al ver a un apuesto pelirojo con cara de pocos amigos. Nada que ver con la imaginen mental que se hizo. Se aproximó dudoso y sin poder disimular el violento temblor en su cuerpo.

-D-disculpa, ¿eres tú quién dejaba aquellas hojas en la biblioteca?

Este frunció el ceño.

-¡Perdón! Seguramente me confundi.

-Si, soy el culpable.-se puso de pie.

Instante en que Aladdin se dió cuenta de la enorme diferencia de altura y que esta solo parecía aumentar conforme pasaban los segundos, tan pequeño, diminuto e indefenso.

-La...¿eh?

-¿Te gustó?-con un tono más amable-Lo escogí pensando en ti. Refleja mi sentir.

-¿Por qué una chica?

Este se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

-Yo leo, no escribo mocoso tonto.

-¡Ungh! ¿Por qué usar un método tan extraño?

-Te haría pensar más en mi.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Son demasiadas preguntas y la paciencia no es mi mayor virtud. Me gustas y punto.

-¿Uh...?

Cualquier comentario que el joven pudiese emitir, se extinguió en labios contrarios. Aladdin se sonrojó pero también pudo captar la esencia y amabilidad de ese hombre, escondida detrás de ese rostro imperturbable. Este le dejó en libertad para deleitarse con la tierna expresión.

-Soy Ren Kouen.

-Y-yo Aladdin.

-Lo sé.

El mayor le echó sobre su hombro como si no fuese más que un simple costal de papas.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A disfrutar de nuestra primera cita. Desde hoy eres mi novio.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!

-No te estoy preguntando.

Y de esa manera Aladdin fué literalmente secuestrado, al amor le faltó poco para golpearlo en la cara, aunque igual lo encerró entre barrotes de amor. Sudó frío.

-O-ojisan...

-¿Si?

-¿Haremos el amor?

-Con el tiempo.

-Ya veo-con tranquilidad-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

Todos se hicieron de la vista gorda, Ren Kouen aterra. Aladdin se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos lo intenté-sonrió divertido.

-Sin duda eres interesante-devolvió un gesto que quedará grabado en la retina zafiro para la posteridad.

-Jamás me sueltes Kouen-ojisan-se aferró a él.

-Así será mocoso. Tendría que ser muy idiota para ello. Lo dije, te amo y lograré enamorarte también.

-Je je je.

« _-No creo que tengas que hacer mucho...»_

Solamente ellos ven con claridad el interior del otro, se complementan como si hubiesen esperado miles de vidas para conocerse. Quizá desde un mundo en que uno era un mago y el otro un emperador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y aquí el one shot que prometí hace un buen! Una de mis tres otp yaoi :3. Muchas gracias por el apoyo compañeros de vicio! Hasta la próxima! Y como os dije, se aceptan sugerencias. En caso de no haber mmmm que sería bueno? Supongo que un Solomon x Aladdin. Que les digo? Me gusta el incesto y esta pareja es culpa principalmente de otra autora AOI SALUJA los shipeo desde** _ **"Candado de amor".**_ **Hasta la próxima! Y viva magi! Larga vida Ohtaka-sama! Eres maravilloso chiquito bebé!**


	10. Su alma pura

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10. Su alma pura. (Solomon x Aladdin)**

 **.**

Aladdin nunca conoció a su madre puesto que murió antes de que cumpliera dos meses. Desconoce la razón porque Solomon estaba demasiado afectado por el tema y no quería herirle. "Él la extraña más." Se repetía una y otra vez. Lo cierto es que los ojitos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver las fotos de Sheba, pero siempre las limpiaba con el dorso de la mano e imitaba su fantástica sonrisa.

-¡Cuidaré a papá en tu lugar!

De esa manera aprendió a realizar todas las labores domésticas. Desde lavar ropa, hasta cocinar e ir de compras; aunque para la última le acompaña el mayor puesto que aún tiene diez años. Así se divide el tiempo entre la escuela y el hogar.

Hoy, como de costumbre puso la ropa en la lavadora y subió a tenderla. El aroma de su padre llenó por completo sus sentidos al tomar su camisa y suspiró sonrojándose.

-¡Wah!

Gritó al darse cuenta de lo que hacia para caer de rodillas.

« _-¡Yo no puedo...! ¿Qué me pasa? Es mi papá...»_

-Buuu~

No pudo contener el llanto al darse cuenta del mounstruo que es.

..,

Hace días que Solomon ve raro a su pequeño. Sonríe y platican como de costumbre, pero parece evitarle.

« _-¿Acaso mi compañía le es incómoda? ¿Llegó a la edad en que prefiere su independencia?»_

Comieron con relativa normalidad y Aladdin se puso en pie para levantar los trastes.

-Necesitamos hablar-el mayor.

-Tengo mucha tarea, lo lamento-se giró dando la espalda.

-Actuas muy extraño. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Creo que no me siento muy bien. Iré a dormir.

Apenas dió un par de pasos, los brazos ajenos le rodearon en un cariñoso abrazo. Se estremeció.

-Eres mi único hijo. Siempre me preocupará tu felicidad.

Este se viró y ambos quedaron de frente. Su expresión da lastima.

-Papá yo...¡soy horrible!

-¿Por qué?-con serenidad.

-Siempre me dije que cuidaría de ti en lugar de mamá pero...pretendo usurpar su lugar porque...¡me enamoré de ti! ¡Seguro te doy asco y...!

Los labios de Solomon se pasearon por la cabecita con gentileza.

-No sé ni que le voy a decir a Sheba cuando me la encuentre en el otro mundo. Seguro me mata otra vez. Me reprochará que no te eduqué correctamente...

-No es tu culpa...

-Lo es porque-le tomó del mentón y los zafiros de ambos se conectaron-te amo desde hace mucho. Es probable que lo nuestro esté muy mal pero no puedo borrar el gran sentimiento que tengo por ti.

-¿L-lo dices enserio?

-Si.

Solomon acercó sus labios a los del pequeño, dejando su tibio aliento en ellos. Este se sonrojó y alejó con sus manitas.

-C-creo que aún es un poco raro. Papá, tengo mucho calor, ¿por qué?-con inocencia.

-Ungh...

En ese momento entendió que tendría que llevar la relación despacio, mucho.

 _«-¿Karma?»_

Tomó la manita y depositó un beso.

-Aprendamos juntos mi amor.

-Je je je ¡si!

Si al final no puede ponerle un dedo encima ni quemar su piel da igual, porque lo que adora en realidad es su alma pura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Recuerden, Aladdin y Solomon son personajes de ficción. No vayan por la vida seduciendo niños! Y más si son sus hijos! Ok no, pero si.**

 **Este fué un poco más puro (? Porque de di cuenta de que Aladdin ha sido muy besuqueado en este fic (? Pero quién se resiste? Afsdasdaf...ojalá fuera real ;~;. En fin, hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! Me encantaría decirles que pareja sigue pero creo que estoy en blanco ja ja ja.**


	11. No hay necesidad de madurar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi a a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 No hay necesidad de madurar. (Tess x Aladdin)**

 **.**

Aladdin camina por un pasillo con varios libros entre sus brazos que son algo difíciles de transportar, considerando que es un niño de diez años. Necesita ayuda pero a su paso solo encuentra a gente que le hace reverencia. Es lo menos que merece el príncipe de Alma Toran, el hijo de aquellos que brindaron paz a un mundo en guerra. Pero le aparta de otros, le sume en la soledad, se siente diferente. Niega repetidamente con la cabeza y se anima a si mismo diciendo que debe estudiar para no decepcionar a nadie, es entonces que imprime más velocidad a sus movimientos y está a punto de caer cuando alguien le coge de la cintura, le estabiliza y toma más de la mitad de los escritos para ayudar y finalmente le sonríe.

-¡Tess-onisan!-ilusionado.

-Nadie pide que hagas las cosas de inmediato, un día vas a lastimarte.

-Lo lamento.

Este acarició las hebras azulinas con dulzura.

-No te estoy regañando pero me preocupas.

-¿Es porque soy el hijo del rey Solomon?

-No. Porque eres mi mejor amigo, mi "hermano", la persona en quien más confío y-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-el único con el que quiero pasar el resto de la vida.

Hizo distancia y pudo contemplar el intenso rubor del niño que tiene los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Por la mente de Aladdin pasan numerosos recuerdos, todos ellos juegos en compañía de Tess, desde moldear plastilina, escondidas, dibujar, revolcarse en el lodo.

 _«-¿A qué se refiere con pasar su vida conmigo?»_

Ladeó la cabeza confundido, el mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no tengo prisa porque entiendas el significado de mis palabras. Eres un niño, no hay necesidad de madurar rápidamente. ¿Quieres comer algunas manzanas?

-¡SI!

Y así se dirigieron a la cocina, porque si el destino hubiese seguido el rumbo correcto Aladdin no habría perdido a sus padres, ni al mundo en que nació y más importante aún; Tess, su "hermano mayor" hubiese peleado porque fuera un niño el tiempo que debía serlo, le hubiese evitado tanto dolor y le habría hecho realmente feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Anonymous.-Ja ja ja y antes de Aoi tampoco lo sabía, solía emparejar a Solomon con Judal aunque solo he escrito dos fics con ellos XD. Oh, si nunca escuché esa expresión pero sin duda Sheba le golpeará por enamorarse de su hijo, quién le manda ser tan bonito? Ok no XD. Oh con confianza, para eso esta este fic. Oh mira que siempre he dicho que shipeo a chiquito bebé hasta con las piedras pero nunca de los nuncas me lo imaginé con Tess, gracias por la sugerencia! :) Oh muchas gracias, no sé que decir pero me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensas de mis one shots, todo lo que escribo lo hago con mucho amor! Magi es mi vicio (ni se nota). Ah no sé que es patera lo siento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y una vez más gracias por la sugerencia y comentar :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Todo el amor para Aladdin! Si no hay peticiones para la próxima vez es probable que sea un Aladdin x Dunya. Hasta otra!**


	12. Ni la mejor aventura sabe tan bien

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Ni la mejor aventura sabe tan bien. (Aladdin x Sinbad)**

 **.**

Un par de muchachos pasean por la calle.

-El examen final fué más complicado de lo que esperé.

-Je je je je eso se debe a que te da flojera estudiar Sinbad-ojisan.

-Ey que solo te gano por dos años. No es mi culpa que te hayas saltado cursos.

-Je je je je.

-Gracias Aladdin. Si no fuera por la infinita paciencia que tuviste para explicarme todo habría reprobado. Y decepcionar a mis padres sería un duro golpe.

-No hay porque-sonrió-Después de todo somos amigos. ¡Ah es ahí!

-¿Eh?

El mayor miró de un lado al otro un colorido establecimiento.

-¿Un burdel?-arqueó una ceja.

-Suelo visitarlo con Alibaba-kun. Dijo que era una buena opción para bajar el estrés de final de curso. Además las onesan que trabajar aquí son muy amables y te dejan tocar sus pechos.

-Jamás me esperé que fueras tan pervertido.

-¿Es un no?

-En realidad...

...

Varias chicas rodearon de inmediato al par pues Aladdin es cliente frecuente. Este les ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y pidió se concentraran en el otro. Al principio todo iba de maravilla pero...que Sinbad esté tan contento por esa cuestión es...

 _«-Alibaba-kun hace lo mismo sin embargo...¿ no me siento bien? Me molesta que sus manos toquen con tanto cinismo a las onesan. En ese sentido soy incluso peor así que no tengo derecho de juzgar. ¿En realidad es lo que me incómoda?»_

-¡Son las mujeres más hermosas que he visto! ¿Qué les parece si nos casamos?

-¿Con todas?-una de ellas.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿por qué no?

Aladdin se levantó con elegancia y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo pero temo que tengo que hacer algo importante.

-¿Eh~?-se quejaron.

-Bueno, pero no dude en visitarnos de nuevo con su amigo del lindo cuerno en la cabeza.

-Je je je, lo lamento pero acabo de descubrir que esto no es lo mío. Pero aún puedo venir a platicar de vez en cuando.

-¡Genial! Tendremos listas algunas botanas de manzana.

-Je je je.

Se despidió y salió del establecimiento hasta llegar a un parque y tomar asiento en un columpio. Sinbad que no entiende de que va todo hizo lo mismo en el contiguo.

 _«-¿Está enojado? No parece. ¿Entonces...?»_

-No debiste seguirme. Arruiné la celebración.

-No importa. El burdel no irá a ningún lado. Eres tu quien me preocupa. ¿Qué tienes?

Aladdin tomó impulso con las piernas para mecerse de forma sublime, con el largo cabello azulino que baila con el viento, embobando al otro que no aparta la mirada.

-De verdad quería que fuera un día especial para ti.

-Lo fué.

-Lo eché a perder. Estoy siendo egoísta, no me gusta pero no podía quedarme por más tiempo.

-¿Hice algo indebido?

-No me gustó que tocaras a las chicas.

-Ah...¿eh? ¿No se supone que uno visite esos lugares por ese motivo?

-Je je je je. No eres el del problema, soy yo. Me gustas.

-¡¿Eeehh?!

Quedó boquiabierto. El de ojos zafiro se levantó y sentó en el regazo del mayor, aún en el columpio de frente a él. Las cadenas emitieron ese característico sonido a fierro.

-A-Aladdin, ¿lo dices enserio?

-Si.

-¿Por qué? Digo, no es por nada pero siempre me han dicho que soy irresponsable, flojo, estúpido, distraído, coqueto, fácil y demás. Como que virtudes no son algo que me sobre.

-Es porque puedo ver tu interior-colocó su mano en el pecho ajeno-Deslumbras. Eres un hombre dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro, sé que a tu lado llegaré muy lejos.

-Ah yo-se ruborizó-no sé que decir. Jamás me esperé la confesión de alguien tan maravilloso. Siempre admiré tu inteligencia y madurez. Y ahora...

-Je je je no tienes porque darme una respuesta hoy. Solo quería que lo supieras. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Se impulsó aún más, Sinbad se agarró con fuerza de la cintura de Aladdin y este con gentileza a la cadena. En algún momento el mayor echó la cabeza para atrás, embriagado de felicidad por la confesión y el bello paisaje. Su corazón late a mil por segundo y su rostro se torna cada vez más rojo.

 _«-Te equivocas Aladdin, eres tu quien expandió mi mundo. A tu lado si que llegaré lejos.»_

Extendió el brazo al cielo, queriendo tocarlo. Puede jurar que incluso siente las nubes. La mano del otro se entrelaza con la suya y la aprieta con fuerza. Aún cuando Aladdin es más joven se siente protegido a su lado.

-También me gustas Aladdin, te amo.

-Yo también ojisan, te amo. ¡Volemos al fin del mundo je je je!

Con esa melodiosa voz y el columpio que se eleva como si no estuviese sujeto al piso, está seguro de que lo conseguirá. Ni la mejor aventura sabe tan bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh que bueno que te gustó. Lo de la serenata es culpa de Aoi Saluja, hace una en** _ **Te quiero en mi vida**_ **y desde ahí no me lo saco de la cabeza, además de una canción de Mecano que no tengo idea de como se llama XD. A mi no me gustaba la barba de Kouen pero el interés y hasta fetiche que este muestra en mis fics también es culpa de Aoi, las pláticas que he tenido con ella y** _ **Rompecabezas**_ **je je je. Oh debo admitir que me pusiste en un aprieto, siempre he visto a Aladdin como el uke, pero no sé, siento que puede ser también un seme protector :) asfdasdas. Ah si, los doujinshis que sería de mi vida sin ellos, el manga y los fics? Aprovechando que tocaste el tema, conoces algún JudAla online? Quiero ver uno y no encuentro ;~; . Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por permitirme experimentar con esta pareja a la inversa :). Suerte con tus historias!**


	13. Marcar aquel territorio

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Marcar aquel territorio. (Aladdin x Sinbad)**

 **.**

Sinbad es el chico más valeroso, intrépido y ególatra de la creación, hasta que se toca el tema de Aladdin, su novio.

Los dorados orbes van de un lado al otro del restaurante de comida rápida, siguiendo al dueño de su corazón que fué por la orden de ambos, siempre tan detallista.

El resto de la cita la pasaron con normalidad, si no se toma en cuenta a la bola de poseídos que hasta giran la cabeza para admirar al hermoso ser de larga trenza.

Una vez en la casa de Sinbad, le dan un beso a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Pero Aladdin fué tomado de la muñeca e introducido al inmueble en contra de su voluntad, más que nada porque le tomó por sorpresa. Ambos fueron a parar al suelo, donde Sinbad se colocó encima con evidente hostilidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No te parece que estas demasiado relajado?

-Je je je, y tu alterado, ¿o no? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Confío en ti y lo sabes. Pero eres tan apuesto que llamas la atención en demasía.

-Solo te quiero a ti.

-Yo también pero...

-No puedes evitar sentirte celoso.

El mayor no pudo responder, sintió su orgullo herido de alguna manera, pero la sonrisa de su pareja le devolvió la calma en segundos, no así echó por tierra su magnífico plan.

Deslizó sus manos por el torso ajeno, retirando algunos botones en la camisa para hacerse paso en el pecho, dejando únicamente lo indispensable a la vista. Le besó y chupó con total ausencia de consideración. De los labios de Aladdin escapan sonidos angelicales que parecen una oda al amor. Los dígitos del menor se entierran estratégicamente en la torneada y varonil espalda de Sinbad que sonríe satisfecho al alejar el rostro y ver complacido la rojiza huella de su crimen. Sin embargo no tiene oportunidad de festejarlo porque Aladdin le coge de las muñecas y recuesta debajo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le interroga sorprendido.

-Puedo usar magia-sonrió-¿Sabes? Pensaba esperar un poco más, pero no me haz hecho las cosas fáciles.

-¿Eh?

Sinbad se ruborizó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aladdin degustó y acarició cada poro en su cuerpo, llevándole al cielo de puro gozo. Incluso al invadirle fué dulce, sutil pero inesperadamente salvaje. Se desplomó sobre el mosaico intentando regular su respiración. Y procesado lo acontecido.

-Vaya-el comentario más brillante que surcó su mente-eres tan amable y relajado que ah, siempre pensé que nuestros roles estarían a la inversa.

La frase hizo estallar al otro en una potente carcajada. Aladdin le cogió de la mano y se admiraron en completa desnudez.

-Temo que no pasará jamás, me gusta mucho la expresión que pones cuando te hago el amor.

-Supongo que no es tan malo después de todo. ¿De vez en cuando puedo marcar tu piel?

-No es bueno ser posesivo.

-¿Es un no?

-Mmm, lo consideraré si eres tu quien se deja querer.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Entonces no.

-Bien, tu ganas.

-Je je, ese carácter será tu perdición.

-Lo sé-molesto.

Aladdin se giró mostrando su espalda.

-¿Qué te parece hacer unas cuantas por acá? Ya sabes, por si las dudas. En una de esas se me ocurre engañarte-sonrió.

-¿Ah si? Entonces también dejaré varias en tus piernas.

-No presiones, no presiones-articulo en un curioso tono seductor. Sinbad recargó el rostro en la zona ofrecida y suspiró.

-Gracias por la paciencia que siempre me tienes. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

-Si.

Con una palabra elimina las ansias de marcar aquel territorio como suyo porque ya lo hizo con su alma, siendo mutuo. Pero no indica que su aventura haya finalizado porque se enfrenta ahora a lo desconocido...¿o será al revés?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.-Je je es que magi inspira cosas como esas XD. Oh me hace muy feliz que me digas algo tan bonito :3 espero que para estas fechas andes más recuperada :3. Oh si, si puedes me harías mucho, mucho muy feliz! Es que no más de ver un doujinshi donde Juju haga suyo a Aladdin agjmgagjmgag je je, yop también tengo un AliAla! Y todo cuanto pueda coleccionar de chiquito bebé XD. Oh *O* que buena imagen me describiste! Aladdin me gusta de seme pero lo amo de uke *O*. Y respecto al capítulo que me pediste, espero haber entendido lo que querias porque luego me hago bolas XD, y tu confía, si otro día quieres pedir otro con confianza! Cuídate mucho y gracias por siempre leer :3.**


	14. Con sus locuras

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 Con sus locuras. (Aladdin x Kouha)**

 **.**

-¡Lo siento tanto Kouha-niisama!

Y decir que esa simple frase se convirtió en el gran problema del chico de cabello rosado. En dos días será el cumpleaños de Aladdin, su novio. Y sus padres lo festejaran en grande con una ceremonia de gala, donde además presentarán al prometido a la alta sociedad, en otras palabras ¡A él! Pero hubo un gran malentendido. Como Kouha estaba demasiado ocupado con algunas labores en el colegio, le pidió a Kougyoku que encargara al sastre el traje número veintiséis del catalogo de diseños, los que se hacen una sola vez y por cliente, pero ella erró el número y en lugar de un radiante conjunto blanco con rojo tiene un vestido de príncesa. Y eh ahí el dilema. Para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana que estaba al borde del llanto dijo que estaba bien, que era una fiesta de disfrazes. Lo usará, de eso no hay duda pero el problema es Aladdin.

-Ah~ -se tira en el lecho-¿Y ahora? Pondré en ridículo al niño mugriento, no lo culpo si después termina conmigo. Que mal plan, pero Kougyoku no tuvo la culpa, debí ser más específico.

Giró varias veces sobre el colchón intentando conciliar el sueño, lo que fué imposible.

 _«-Que difícil es elegir entre tu familia y el amor de tu vida. ¿Y si mató a todos los invitados? No, es mala idea...creo.»_

-Perdóname niño mugriento, solo esta vez, pondré primero a mi hermana.

...

Kouha se puso un elegante y llamativo vestido rosa que de hecho le sienta de maravilla. Se colocó frente al espejo y dispuso a peinar como nunca además de hacerse de una tiara, gargantilla y un delicado anillo. Si hará el ridículo lo hará con dignidad. Luego se coloca unas zapatillas de tacón y sale rumbo a la fiesta.

Sobra decir que el trayecto que hizo en taxi porque no gusta de limosinas le pareció eterno. Y comenzó a estrujar un bolso que Kougyoku le entregó al despedirse y que hace juego con el resto.

 _«-Oh dios mío. Sospecho que está vez si me pasé. Aladdin es comprensivo, lindo y amable pero ni el pasará por alto esto. ¡La mayoría son socios comerciales de su familia!»_

Justo cuando comenzaba a arrepentirse y pedirle al chofer que diese la vuelta este anunció que habían llegado.

-¿Eh?

-Son diez dólares señorita.

-Ah, s-si claro.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que obvió el comentario.

Bajó del vehículo y quedó clavado en el sitio sin atreverse a entrar. Hombres y mujeres vestidos al último grito de la moda, con finas telas traídas de alguna exótica tierra. Él no desentonaría en lo más mínimo, si fuese chica.

-¡Kouha-kun!

Pegó un brinco al reconocer la voz. Más importante aún, a pesar de todo lo ha reconocido. ¿Estaría molesto, decepcionado, impactado?

 _«-No es momento de ser cobarde. El niño mugriento no merece esto.»_

-Aladdin yo...-se viró para quedar mudo al instante.

-¿Cómo me veo? Soy una sirena, incluso tengo las conchitas-señaló su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Puft ja ja ja ja!

-¿No me va?

-Hace unos años quizá, pero con ese abdomen marcado te ves un poco raro.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Kougyoku te dijo?

-¿El qué?

-Gracias Aladdin.

-Je je je. ¿Entramos? Es mi cumpleaños y nada me haría más feliz que pasarlo a tu lado-extendió su mano.

-Claro-la tomó.

Los invitados les miraron reprobatoriamente, sobre todo al hermoso ser marino, pero a este pareció no importarle.

-No te preocupes, no somos los únicos. No te dejaría hacer el ridículo solo-susurró en su oído.

-¡Agradezco su presencia!-Sheba-¡Hoy es un día especial! ¿Verdad Solomon?

-Ah, si.

-¡¿Quieres cooperar?!

-Es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido hijo...

Kouha quedó asombrado al ver un totopo gigante alias Solomon y una fresa, en otras palabras Sheba.

-Mis padres decidieron apoyarme.

-¡ALADDIN!

El aludido tragó duro cuando apareció el bebé de año nuevo o como le conocen por estos rumbos David.

-Luce molesto-Kouha.

-Je je je-sudando frío-es que a él no le pregunté. Lo agarré dormido y creo que ya se vió al espejo.

-¡Maldito mocoso como te agarre!

-¡Papá, mamá lo dejamos para otra!

-¡Corre amor!-ella.

Solomon le puso el pie a su padre que salió volando al contenedor de ponche y la pareja escapó tomados de la mano.

Algo le quedó claro a Kouha ese día, Aladdin es capaz de sacrificar a su familia por él, y aunque el mundo no lo entienda...

-Yo podría matar por ti niño mugriento.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hagas. Solo quiereme, ¿si?

-Con mucho gusto-sonrió.

Porque con sus locuras, Aladdin puede contener la locura de verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ay ya, enserio? Aladdin salva al mundo quieres? Ay pero a poco no? *O* es tan hermoso que cada día me enamoro más de él :3.**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh muchas gracias! Je je si, le dió todo su amor! Que bueno que si era lo que querías porque a veces como que no entiendo muy bien las cosas XD. Oh no te preocupes, es como el afán que tengo por ver perfecto a Aladdin je je je. Oh un Aladdin x Kouha, espero te haya gustado :). Gracias por la petición, a esto ya le faltaba comedia y es de mis parejas favoritas para esto, aunque no creo que lo sea tanto cuando ese bebé de año nuevo cumpla su venganza XD.**


	15. Descubrió que es ambiciosa

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 Descubrió que es ambiciosa. (Judal x Kougyoku x Aladdin)**

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo lemon yaoi y hetero.**

 **.**

Kougyoku suspira una y otra vez al tiempo que firma varios documentos en su oficina.

-Ah~.

-Ya párale vieja, pareces alma en pena y fastidias.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero? La consideración no mata, ¿sabes?

-Nah, mejor no me arriesgo-sonrió de lado.

-Ah~.

-Ah ah ya pues, hasta pareciera que te están cogiendo.

-¡J-Judal-chan!

-Ajá-divertido-tu nerviosismo indica que estas pensando en eso.

-N-no es verdad.

-Claro que si.

-¡Cállate!-le lanzó el jarrón con agua que por poco le atina.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Pudiste haberme matado!

-¡Es tu culpa por decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

-¿Cuál es el problema? A nuestra edad el sexo es natural.

-S-supongo. Mmm...

-¿Qué?

-¿Has...tu sabes?-jugó nerviosa con las manos.

-Con tanto desastre no tuve oportunidad. Pero tengo a alguien en mente. ¿Y tú? Je, no eres una perdedora, ¿o si?

-¡Patán! C-claro que lo tengo.

-El rey idiota no cuenta.

-¡Ni menciones a ese bastardo que solo me utilizó!

-Oh~ ¿y?

-Al...

-¿El unicornio? Mala pata, ya tiene esposa.

-¡No! A-Aladdin-chan...

La pupila masculina se contrajo diabólicamente.

-Tendremos problemas vieja, porque es a quien me quiero tirar.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡No grites, me dejaras sordo!

-P-pero nunca imaginé que fueras gay.

-Ay por favor si se me ve por todos lados.

-Mmm, Aladdin-chan...

-Ese es un pervertido, seguro que le da a lo que sea.

-Uh~.

-Hagamos algo interesante. El primero que lo lleve a la cama, gana. El es el premio~.

-¡Que inmoral!

-Bueno, si te quieres quedar virgen, allá tú.

-¡No! B-bueno, no...¡Ah!

-Ahí te vez.

-¡Alto! Ah~ a-acepto.

-Je.

...

Aladdin va de lo más alegre mordiendo una manzana cuando en su camino se encuentra a la emperatriz.

-Buenos días onesan-sonrió amable.

-Deja de hacer el vago y ponte a trabajar.

-¿Eh? S-si, claro.

La chica se siguió de largo.

 _«-¿La hice enojar?»_

Dió un par de pasos cuando algo le golpeó en la nuca provocando que se fuera derechito al suelo.

 _«-Lo lamento, pero una vez te haya amarrado a la cama me sentiré menos vulnerable y podremos hablar.»_

Le arrastró con mucho trabajo a su alcoba. Una vez adentro cerró tras de si y dejó salir un gran quejido.

-¡Como pesas! Ayudaría mucho que no fueras tan alto pero je je je.

Le llevó al lecho y amarró de las muñecas dispuesta a repetir el acto con los tobillos cuando despertó.

-¿O-onesan?-aturdido.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué haces?-notó las cuerdas en sus extremidades.

-No se supone que despertaras aún. Quiero conversar.

-Puedo escucharte cuando lo desees, no necesitas llegar tan lejos.

-No soy una pervertida si es lo que piensas.

-Oh, para nada. Aunque debes admitir que es mmm curioso.

-Aladdin-chan, me gustas mucho-este se ruborizó-¡Di algo es muy vergonzoso!

-Me tomaste por sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que...¿lo dices enserio?-asintió-Oh, Kougyoku también me gustas y mucho. No tenía idea de como acercarme a ti, eres tan maravillosa.

-¡Que tonta soy! Debí imaginar que los regalos que me dabas significaban algo.

-Lo importante es que lo sabes.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-H-hice una apuesta con Judal-chan. El que te llevara primero a la cama sería el ganador.

-¿Cuál es el premio?

-T-tú.

-Ungh.

-Bueno estas sobre una, debe contar ¿o no?

-No vieja tramposa. Sin sexo no vale-divertido desde la ventana.

-¡Estabas espiando!

-No me perdería el momento en que lo violas.

-¡No lo iba a hacer! ¡Solo necesitaba hablar!

-Nah, de todas maneras se ve sabroso atado.

-¡Judal-kun!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes un ataque de moral?

-E-es mi culpa-ella-lo golpeé, se desmayó y aproveché para...

-Debes estar bien caliente si te pones tan violenta.

-¡Judal-kun!

-¡Judal-chan!

-Nah, me da igual la apuesta. Semejante oportunidad no se desperdicia.

-¡Es injusto yo gané!

-No te lo cogiste, en lo que a mi respecta es un empate.

-¡No!-autoritaria.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho que no. Eres mi mejor amigo pero Aladdin-chan me gusta mucho. No te dejaré tocarlo.

-Estarás tan buena. Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-¿Ah si?-cogió su contenedor de rey.

-Si-sacó su varita.

-¡Alto!

Aladdin que se liberó del amarre, molesto.

-¡No discutan empleando magia! ¡Se harán daño y wah...!

Judal le cogió por detrás, le tomó del mentón y le dió un candente beso que le dejó sin aliento. Se ruborizó.

-Ah ah ah, J-Judal-kun...

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te gustó porque no te creo.

-B-bueno...

-Ya veo-la emperatriz a punto del llanto-supongo que estoy de más. Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿A dónde vieja? ¿Qué no lo oiste? El enano dijo que le gustas, aunque le agrada lo que le hago sentir. No seas tonta, podemos compartirlo.

-¡¿Eh?!

Los más jóvenes a la vez.

-Piénsalo enano.

-P-pero...

-¡No les voy a rogar!

El oráculo cogió al otro de la trenza y le estampó en los pechos de la chica que abrió la boca desmesuradamente, en un silencioso grito. Solo eso fué necesario para que Aladdin se hundiera en su dulzura y agradable aroma. No fué necesario que Judal hiciera más porque se restregó en la zona por si mismo como si no hubiese mañana, apresando la voluptuosidad entre sus manos y jugueteando con los dedos. Las piernas femeninas fallaron y casi se dejó caer. El sacerdote sonrió victorioso y rápidamente puso manos a la obra, desvistiendo al hijo de Solomon. Rozando su piel con tal maestría que no halló la más mínima resistencia.

 _«-Je, sabía que no podrías oponerte a mi.»_

Aladdin por su parte, retiró el ropaje de la emperatriz, dejando en libertad su hermoso par de pechos, los que llevó a su boca y comenzó a chupar.

-¡Ah~!

Se entretuvo quizá más de la cuenta dejando los botones firmes y llenos de saliva. Pasó al cuello de Kougyoku y le besó lamiendo de vez en cuando. Judal y la chica se disputan el control de la intimidad del magi, una vez se hicieron paso entre las telas.

-Judal-kun, K-Kougyoku-onesan.

Ella capturó sus labios con lujuria y Judal paseó la lengua por su espalda. Aladdin cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus mejillas adquirieron un color más intenso.

 _«-Eres tan lindo Aladdin-chan.»_

 _«-Me vuelves loco enano.»_

Las manos del sacerdote se deslizaron al frente por lo que tocó los pechos de Kougyoku por accidente.

 _«-Mmm tampoco está tan mal pero no es lo mío.»_

Para dedicarse solo a Aladdin. Sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más irregulares y el sudor perló delicadamente su piel. En algún punto Judal arremetia contra el hijo de Solomon y este bailaba con elegancia dentro de Kougyoku. Los gemidos y suspiros no tardaron en aparecer, como la melodía que acompaña la mejor danza de la historia. Un agradable cosquilleo se extiende por todo su cuerpo proveniente de la zona más sensible, hasta llegar a la liberación por medio del climax. Un agotamiento intenso invade al más joven que sin salir de Kougyoku se queda dormido sobre sus pechos.

-Ah ah...¡oh por dios! ¡Aladdin-chan!

-Estará bien, creo.

-¿Y cómo le hago? Es perturbador tenerlo en-se ruborizó.

-Je je yo no tengo problema, es cómodo.

-Pobre Aladdin-chan.

-Gracias vieja.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-desconcertada.

-No molestes.

La chica advirtió un leve carmin en el rostro de Judal y sonrió.

-¿Me ayudaras a protegerlo de ahora en adelante?

-No es necesario preguntar, es obvio porque está bien menso.

-A-aunque espero que esto no se repita, me da pena.

-Como si no tuvieras una gran sonrisa, pervertida.

-Je je je je. Hoy fué...

-...el mejor día de mi vida.

-Kougyoku...Judal-kun, los quiero mucho.

-Anda que este habla dormido.

-Es muy tierno.

-Eso si.

-¿Mmm?-sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No soy una maldita piedra sin sentimientos.

-También eres lindo.

-Nah, mejor cállate-desvió la mirada.

 _«-La vieja me hace sentir raro pero hoy estoy seguro de algo...definitivamente destrozaré el enano un día de estos.»_

También se quedó dormido.

-¿Chicos?-sin respuesta-Oh no...

Lo bueno de ser tres, es que alguno resistirá la batalla y podrá cargar con los compañeros caídos.

 _«-Soy la emperatriz, puedo con esto y más.»_

Aladdin se removió buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Aaaaahh, lo lograré solo no se muevan más.

Con trabajo logró sacar al hijo de Solomon, se colocó su ropa, les cubrió con la sábana y se retiró molesta.

-¡Tengo trabajo par de vagos!

Esa chica no es siempre dulzura y gracias a su negligente actuar se esparcieron un montón de rumores extraños. Nada que la modificación a ciertas leyes que hagan legal la poligamia no pueda arreglar. Su relación es demasiado especial como para darle título de amante a su mejor amigo o al chico que ama, gracias a ellos descubrió que es ambiciosa. No por nada es una Ren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ryder Van Rose.-Vaya que me hiciste una petición complicada. Para empezar fué imposible hacer un capítulo corto XD. Y bueno, quizá es mi imaginación pero estoy segura de que te inclinas por el Jukou y pues como este fic es dedicado a Aladdin, ambos tenían que estar enamorados de él lo que implica que es yaoi. Y pues, así quedó XD. Fué lo más cachondo que lo pude hacer, considerando que no hago lemon en trío al menos para esta categoría, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Ah y como podrás ver me centré un poco más en tu personaje favorito :). Gracias por comentar y la sugerencia. De hecho tengo ganas de escribir para la clasificación M un Aladdin y Judal x Kougyoku pero supongo que aún está algo lejos de mi actual narrativa je je. Te cuidas.**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la conti! Y aún les debo ese capítulo de Aladdin x Dunya XD.**


	16. Tiempo al tiempo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer, muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 Tiempo al tiempo. (Tess x Aladdin)**

 **.**

El primer recuerdo que Tess tiene de Aladdin es de su maravillosa sonrisa, hacia pocos minutos que Sheba le había alumbrado y se lo presentó al séquito de metiches que tiene por amigos.

-Este es mi querido hijo-emitió orgullosa ante el maravillado e hipnotizado público.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?-interrogó el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

-Aún eres algo joven-le sonrió la reina-pero Aladdin quiere saludar a su hermano, ¿podrías acercarte un poco más?

-C-claro.

Así lo hizo, fué entonces que el rostro del bebé quedó a centímetros del suyo, el hijo de Solomon le dedicó el gesto más hermoso que haya visto además de poseer un encantador e inocente aroma a manzana.

 _«-¿Será natural?»_

-Abu ga puaj bu-el de zafiros.

-¿Eh?-confuso.

-Se está presentando-la madre.

-Ah. ¡Ah! M-mucho gusto, soy tu hermano Tess.

Extendió la mano a modo de saludo fué entonces que Aladdin cogió el índice ajeno hasta aprisionarle con su manita.

-Le agradas-Solomon.

-Yo t-tendría cuidado-Ugo-los recién nacidos tienen una fuerza monstruosa, p-podría romperte un hueso.

 _«-¿En serio?»_ -lo contempló a conciencia y sus ojos se conectaron- _«-Quizá sea verdad pero no Aladdin, jamás él.»_

...

Un par de meses después.

La reina va a una de las muchas reuniones cuando se topa con Tess.

-Buenos días tía.

-Muy buenos días.

-¿Crees que hoy si puedo?

-¿El qué?

-Y-ya sabes-se sonrojó-cargar a Aladdin.

-Oh, lo lamento pero aún es algo pesado para ti. Prometo darte la oportunidad cuando llegue el momento.

-Ah-no pudo ocultar su decepción.

-Agu ba dah pu.

-Parece que mi hijo quiere darte algo.

-¿Uh?

La mujer se inclinó para permitir el contacto. Aladdin alargó el puño y pronto Tess vió algo en su palma.

-¿Una semilla de manzana?

-¿Una qué? ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¡SOLOMON!

Se dió la vuelta dando por concluida la conversación.

...

Wahid y Falan dan un paseo por el jardín cuando a lo lejos ven a su pequeño cavando en la tierra.

-¿Qué haces?-ella.

-Aladdin me regaló una semilla de manzana, la planto para que crezca un árbol.

-Ah-el de cabello blanco-no creo que las cosas funcionen de esa...

-El amor y la magia-le interrumpió la esposa-lo harán posible.

-¿De verdad?

-Si-sonrió.

-Menos mal-suspiró-me preguntaba si sería imposible con una así.

La mostró a sus padres que palidecieron al ver solo la mitad. Definitivamente requiere medidas extremas.

-¡Ugo!-al unísono.

...

El tiempo siguió su curso natural. En algún punto Sheba le permitió cargar a Aladdin y la calidez que este dejó en el corazón de Tess fué indescriptible. Desde ese instante intentaba por todos los medios estar cerca. Uno de los recuerdos que más atesora es de cuando pudo leer su primera frase.

-A-a los...-el de ojos zafiro frunció el ceño.

-Tu puedes.

Asintió.

-A los que e-entregaron sus sueños en b-beneficio...de otros.

-¡Lo hiciste!

-¿Lo...? ¡Si!

-¡Muchas felicidades Aladdin!

-¡Gracias Tess onisan!-sonrió-Sin ti no hubiera sido posible.

-Oh vamos, no le quites mérito a tu trabajo.

-Je je je.

-Bueno, vayamos a comer para celebrar.

-¡Si!

El mayor tocó con suavidad la cabecita.

-Eres un niño muy bueno.

-Ah...

Este solo se agachó avergonzado.

...

-Tengo un regalo para ti-declaró el de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Este manzano! Tiene diez años.

-Igual que yo-sorprendido.

-Así es. Lo planté de una semilla que me regalaste. Fué algo complicado e hizo llorar a Ugo más de una vez pero es muy fuerte, tiene tantas ganas de vivir. Me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Vaya, así pareciera que es nuestro hijo.

-Que es...-se ruborizó.

 _«-Jamás me pasó por la cabeza algo así.»_

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo Tess-onisan.

-¿Te fué agradable el obsequio?

-¡Mucho! Mmm no tengo nada para darte a cambio.

-Claro que si.

-¿Eh?

Se acercó y besó su frente con elegancia.

-Es suficiente para mi-sonrió-Feliz cumpleaños Aladdin-silencio-¿Aladdin?

Pero este se haya por completo en shock, colorado al máximo.

 _«-Ya no seas tan lindo, un día mi corazón no se resistirá más a ti.»_

...

Aladdin ha cumplido los quince años hace poco y se ha convertido en un muchacho fuerte, sabio y confiable. El gran sucesor que Alma Toran merece, posiblemente más que eso. Tess camina por los corredores escuchando distintos comentarios.

 _-El príncipe es increíble, a su lado me siento un poco estúpido._

 _-Y yo ignorante._

 _-No sé como Tess continúa a su lado, de estar en su lugar me sentiría acomplejado porque no es más que un joven normal._

 _-Debe ser frustrante que te superen aún siendo mayor._

Dió varias vueltas hasta llegar a su destino. El árbol de manzano, donde le espera Aladdin con algunos libros en brazos.

-Hola-le saludó cordial.

-H-Hola...-el de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-B-bueno yo...

-¿Ya tienes la respuesta?

-¿Disminución en las tasas de interés?

-Ja ja ja, a la otra pregunta.

-Ah...yo...si-sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo tono rosado-Si quiero ser tu novio.

-¡Genial!

El mayor le cogió por la cintura y alzó en el aire, provocando que los libros cayeran.

-En verdad eres torpe mi amor-el de hebras naranja-No puedo creer que pensaras que tenía más interés en tu tarea.

-Eres un profesor muy estricto y creí...-intentó excusarse.

Nadie comprende al príncipe como Tess y tampoco lo ama más. Le dejó con suavidad en el suelo y acorraló hasta quedar entre su cuerpo y el árbol.

-Es más grande...

-¿Hasta dónde crees que llegue?-el menor.

-Al cielo y más allá. Imponente, magnífico, lleno de amor y cariño, como el rey que serás en el futuro.

-¿Y si no estoy listo?

-Lo estarás. Además siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

-No habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por ti.

-¿Qué te parece seguir estudiando? Demos más razones a los guardias para hablar mal de mi.

-¿Otra vez? Ahora si me escucharán...

-¿Aladdin?

Intentó detenerle pero fué demasiado tarde.

 _«-Siempre se me olvida que tiene su carácter. ¿El chico perfecto? No lo creo, no existe nadie así, además sería muy aburrido. Me gusta sostenerle en sus momentos de fragilidad, besarle en los de dulzura y tranquilizarlo en la furia.»_

-Ja ja ja siempre me pregunté como lo haces...

 _«-El que cada día te ame más.»_

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cogió una sortija.

 _«-Me encantaría ver la cara que pones cuando te pida matrimonio, por desgracia es muy pronto, apenas hoy nos hicimos novios.»_

-Tiempo al tiempo, ¿eh? Ja ja ja ja.

 _«-Supongo que dos semanas serán suficientes porque...no puedo esperar más.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **MecyLyss.-Hola amiga! Definitivamente es una gran y agradable sorpresa verte otra vez, se te extrañó tanto! ;~; tanto! Oh si Aladdin recibiendo amor es tan bonito *O*. Oh pues muchas gracias! supongo que aunque mi narración y todo cambie mi extraño sentido del humor seguirá ahí (?. Ja ja bueno, es que siempre pensé que Judal lo parecía, eso o eran mis deseos de un JuAla XD. Oh si, aún no cierro el fic, me faltan algunas parejas aún :). Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Si caray, el final de magi aún me duele pero al menos siempre tendremos los fics, así que será eterno :). Espero te la hayas pasado genial y que todos tus sueños y deseos se cumplan. Recuerda que te quiero mucho, mucho, muchote! :3.**

 **Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio! Gracias por leer!**


	17. El que te dediques a cuidar niños

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 El que te dediques a cuidar niños no indica que los entiendas. (Aladdin x Sinbad)**

 **.**

Un niño de ocho años mira con fascinación un programa animado que trata de un marino que por coincidencias del destino tiene su mismo nombre. Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo debido a la emoción, es casi como ser el protagonista de tan maravillosas y alocadas aventuras. Nada en el mundo le apartaría de ello a no ser el timbre que suena en este instante. Se pone en pie y corre a la puerta cual rayo pero su madre le gana y recibe al invitado.

-Lamento mucho el haberte llamado cuando tienes examen, seguramente necesitas estudiar pero mi esposo y yo tenemos una reunión de emergencia en la compañía.

-No te preocupes Ezra-san. Bien puedo dar un repaso por la noche.

-No sé que haría sin ti. Eres el niñero más confiable del mundo. ¿Has pensado dedicarte profesionalmente a ello?

-Sería muy divertido pero no lo creo. Quiero ser arqueólogo como papá y mamá. Mmm aunque también me gusta contarle a los niños las historias que escucho y aprendo. Tal vez pueda hacer ambas.

-Me parece muy bien. Estas en tu casa. Sinbad, ¿eh? Pensaba que venía detrás de mi.

-Seguro está revolviendo su colección de muñecos de acción. Escogiendo el adecuado para hoy, me sorprende su gran intuición.

-Será muy famoso algún día. Te dejo, debo ver como van las cosas con Baldr.

-Si, claro.

El joven subió las escaleras, recorrió un par de pasillos y encontró la puerta de su destino abierta.

-¿Se puede?

Como respuesta recibió el animoso movimiento de un pequeño trasero, su dueño prácticamente se sumerge en un cofre.

-¡Lo encontré!

Alzó victorioso la figura en su diestra, corrió hacia el mayor y se detuvo a pocos centímetros mostrando su gran y traviesa sonrisa.

-Hola Sinbad.

-¡Te extrañé mucho Aladdin!

-¿Eh? Pero si vine la semana pasada.

-¿Enserio?-se ruborizó y bajó la mirada-Para mi fué mucho más tiempo.

El joven acarició con ternura la cabecita, sonriendo con dulzura y complicidad.

-Me ocurre lo mismo.

Una risita nerviosa escapó del infante. De unos meses para acá su corazón late rápidamente, su pulso se descontrola por completo, las mariposas vuelan en su pancita e incluso alucina a colores pero es algo que solo le ocurre en compañía de su niñero y no atina con la razón.

-¿Deseas escuchar la anécdota de hoy?

-¡Si!

El de ojos dorados entregó el muñeco al otro, luego se desparramó boca arriba en el suelo colocando las manos en su mentón para contar con un punto de apoyo. De inmediato se perdió en las palabras de Aladdin, bien podría jurar que hace magia; por si fuera poco...

 _«-Tiene una voz muy bonita.»_

Hora y media más tarde el par se encuentra a solas en la enorme casa que más parece mansión. Y la pancita de Sinbad ha gruñido cual monstruo legendario haciéndole sonrojar además de obligarle a fingir demencia.

-Mmm-el de zafiros-tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas a ver que hay?

-¡Si!

-Je je je ¡pues vamos!

Ya en la cocina el mayor abre la nevera encontrando muchos ingredientes pero nada que pueda ingerirse de inmediato. La decepción se pinta en el rostro infantil.

-Que mal, parece que a mamá no le dió tiempo. Podríamos ordenar algo en la pizzería de Jafar y que luego paguen.

-O podríamos hacer algo juntos.

-Ah...no sé cocinar.

-Yo sip. Papá me compartió algunas de sus recetas. Mmm debe ser algo sencillo-pensativo.

-Y rápido.

-Ja ja ja.

Aladdin fué a la alacena donde halló un paquete de palomitas instantáneas.

-¿Eh? Es muy aburrido-el infante.

-Es de mientras, para evitar un desmayo por el hambre.

-No soy tan penoso-intentó hacerse el fuerte.

-Lo sé, es por mi. Quiero evitarte la molestia.

-¡Jamás lo serás!

-Pues muchas gracias.

Las metieron al microondas tres minutos, una vez listas les pusieron harta salsa que al niño le cayó de pelas pero que enchiló de sobremanera al niñero que bebió cuatro vasos con agua.

-Ah~ -suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué sigue?-emocionado.

-¡Lasagna!

-La, ¿qué?

-Es un platillo que lleva carne.

Aladdin llenó una olla con agua que puso a calentar, cuando hirvió echó las placas de pasta, una por una y las colocó en un platón agregando un poco de aceite de oliva para que no se pegaran. Con Sinbad frió cebolla, tomate, perejil, ajo y la carne. Fueron por un molde de considerable tamaño y colocaron una base de pasta, luego el relleno, salsa de tomate y crema repitiendo el procedimiento hasta casi llenarlo.

-Y ahora el toque final ¡el queso!

Aladdin abrió la bolsa de parmesano rallado, el que Sinbad cogió con sus manitas y lanzó descuidadamente sobre su obra de arte. Lo metieron al horno y en sólo siete minutos ya tenían que comer. Para cuando Aladdin lo llevó a la mesa Sinbad ya tenía platos y cubiertos listos. Apenas el infante lo probó se ruborizó.

 _«-Ni lo que prepara mamá me sabe tan bien. ¿Es porque es un gran cocinero o existe otra razón?»_

El resto del día se la pasaron de aquí para allá. Sinbad iba detrás del otro como el bebé patito que sigue a su mami, algo que sacó más de una sonrisa a Aladdin. Aunque también hay un sentimiento que crece en el niño que le admira embelezado.

 _«-Algún día voy a crecer, quiero caminar a su lado y no a su sombra.»_

Sueña con ser el semejante de tan fantástica persona.

El fuerte crujido de algo llamó la atención del par. Miraron en todas direcciones hasta encontrar la causa de ello y que se traduce en un librero que, al romperse una de sus patas va rumbo al indefenso niño que se paralizó por la sorpresa.

-¡Sinbad!

Un portentoso estruendo, polvo, libros y una que otra decoración destrozada. Sinbad tiembla sin control protegido en brazos de Aladdin, respira agitado.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz amable del hijo de Solomon le devolvió a la realidad.

-S-si, ¿y tu?

-Genial.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el piso.

-Habrá que decirle a tus padres que revisen los muebles, parece que la humedad hechó a perder algunas partes-silencio-¿qué te molesta?

-Si no fuera por ti...

-Es normal tener miedo.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy muy lejos, jamás lograré ser como tu.

-Las personas tienen diferencias que les ayudan a complementarse mutuamente.

-Pero-sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-quiero ser tu compañero. Alguien confiable a quien puedas pedir ayuda o consejo. No comprendo muy bien es solo que...no y...

-Toma todo el tiempo que necesites para decirlo. No tengo prisa.

-No estoy del todo seguro pero a lo mejor me gustas-desvió la mirada-no es el sentimiento que tengo por mamá, papá o mis amigos es diferente, es la primera vez. ¡No estoy jugando! ¡En verdad eres muy importante! Algún día seré mayor y ¡encontraré la manera de quedarme contigo para siempre! Me siento muy triste cada vez que te vas. Algunas veces me da mucho miedo pensar que podrías no volver.

Aladdin tomó las manitas entre las propias con suavidad y sonrió.

-Ni todos los demonios, marcianos, piratas o bandidos nos alejaran. ¿Sabes por qué?-negó.

El niñero besó su frente.

-También te quiero. Je je je.

 _«-Sinbad aún es muy joven para corresponderme como imagino pero no importa. Ah, ¿cómo me pasó?»_

-¿De qué te ríes Aladdin?

-De un chiste que algún día te contaré. ¿Me visitarás en prisión?

-¿Eh?

-Ahí me llevarán por enamorarme de ti.

-¡Oh no! ¡Entonces olvida lo que dije!

-Nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Me hace muy feliz saberlo.

-Te causaré problemas.

-Es imposible.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip.

-¡Que bien!

Sinbad se levantó rápidamente, salió al patio y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡Mi niñero me hizo un bebé!

-¡¿Cómo?!

Si Aladdin hubiese meditado con más tranquilidad las cosas y se hubiese tomado el tiempo de platicar con Sinbad, sabría que sus padres le dijeron que con un beso se firma la carta que se envía a la cigüeña, y que esta deja al bebé en la puerta. Recién salido del horno. Y con ello una importante lección: el que te dediques a cuidar niños no indica que los entiendas.

 _«-Sospecho que eso de la prisión es una posibilidad muy real pero valdrá la pena ja ja ja.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh con tu petición me dió ganas de escribir algo ilegal, pobre chiquito bebé, comó le habrá ido con los vecinos de Sinbad luego de ese comentario? XD. Seguro que tu idea salió de donde sale toda la inspiración shota :3. Es que son muy tiernos~ aunque se me sigue haciendo algo raro Sinbad de uke XD. Para mi Aladdin es el máximo uke aunque Alibaba sea más popular ja ja pero es que mira nada más esos ojitos llenos de inocencia y ok no. Gracias por comentar amiga y sabes que como siempre espero impaciente tus historias que me gustan mucho. Suerte y cuidate mucho! :3.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Los quiero un montón! Magi es eterno! Aladdin también! :3.**


	18. Sólo tú robaste mi corazón

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 Sólo tú robaste mi corazón. (Aladdin x Dunya)**

 **.**

En el laboratorio de química en una preparatoria.

Los estudiantes leen con suma atención el catálogo de fórmulas, sustancias, cantidades y demás. Alibaba escucha las indicaciones de su mejor amigo mientras realizan un importante experimento.

Enciendes el mechero, colocas la rejilla y...

-Buenos días muchachos.

La profesora hizo acto de presencia y con ello Alibaba supo que había perdido un compañero.

 _«-Aladdin es realmente inteligente pero cuando la maestra llega se distrae terriblemente. ¿Qué le picó?»_

Dunya borró el pizarrón y escribió la fórmula "H2O".

-¿Alguien quiere decirme el nombre de los elementos que lo conforman?

El de ojos zafiro alzó la mano entusiasta.

-Aladdin.

-¡Dos partículas de hidrógeno y una de oxígeno!

-¡No grites enano estúpido!

-Ah yo no-se sonrojó-perdón.

-Muy bien-le felicitó la mujer con una amable sonrisa-¿Cuáles son los elementos básicos que permiten la vida en el planeta?

El muchacho se ofreció de nueva cuenta.

-¿Si?

-¡Carbono, hidrógeno, oxígeno y nitrógeno!

-¡Que no grites maldita sea!

-¡Perdón!

Dunya continuó con las preguntas pero su alumno estrella decidió tomar asiento para seguir con el experimento. Al finalizar las clases casi todos se retiraron, eso claro a excepción de la docente y Aladdin. Ella se acercó y tomó con suavidad su mano.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-Lo lamento Dunya-onesan. No es mi intención causarte problemas en el trabajo es solo que aún estoy emocionado.

-Je je je-con suavidad-Siempre pensé que eras lindo, ahora más.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto, no por nada somos novios.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado.

-Ahora que estas más tranquilo, ¿qué te parece darme un beso?

-Uh...si.

Aladdin la tomó de los hombros, acercó el rostro de a poco y despertó.

-¿Mmm?

Talló sus ojos y se reincorporó en el lecho.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Ah si?-interrogó la persona a su lado-¿Aparecí en él?

-Como siempre Dunya y también te quería mucho.

-Que bien-sonrió.

-¡Su majestad!-un soldado que toca la puerta con violencia-¡El emperador de Kou nos declaró la guerra!

-Enseguida voy. Ah, debe ser otra de las bromas de Judal-kun.

-Ser rey no es sencillo, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco es tan difícil, especialmente porque estas tú.

-Y pronto seremos más.

-¿Eh?

-Aladdin, estamos embarazados.

-¡Oh por dios!

-Eres un cerdo.

Articuló el oráculo de Kou flotando desde la ventana.

-¡Es todo! ¡No solo interrumpes mis sueños también la realidad!-cogió su mediador-¡Harl-harl...!

-¡Medita las cosas enano!

-¡Infigar!

El sacerdote colocó una barrera y gracias a ello no sufrió heridas.

-Es todo, te lo has buscado. Te enseñaré el porqué el Imperio Kou domina al mundo.

-Claro que no.

La risa femenina interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Gustas acompañarnos a comer Judal? Tenemos muchos duraznos y no es por nada pero en Alma Toran se cosechan los más dulces.

-Ya que. Me adelanto.

-Que facilidad tienes para resolver conflictos onesan.

-Tengo al mejor maestro je je je.

-Pero Judal-kun me hace perder la cabeza.

-Y tu a mi.

-¿Uh?-preocupado.

-Porque cada día te amo más.

-Je je je yo también.

-¿Y si me besas un rato?

-Se enojará si lo dejamos esperando.

-Tiene con que entretenerse. Te aseguro que ni pensará en nosotros.

-Je je a veces puedes ser un poco perversa.

-Es como que nadie pensaría que eres un pervertido.

-¿Te molesta?

-Todo lo contrario. Eres muy especial en mi vida.

-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?

-Mmm. Si la intuición no me falla, varón.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

-¿Que te parece Isaac?

-¿Como mi fallecido hermano?

-Sip. Sé lo mucho que lo querías.

-¿Estás bien con ello? Podrías elegir cualquier otro.

-No hay mejor, Isaac será muy feliz y le daremos muchísimo amor.

-Oh Aladdin...

Los orbes aqua se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _«-Eres demasiado perfecto.»_

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti por ser mi esposa. Mi compañera de vida.

-Sólo tu robaste mi corazón.

-Je je je y tu me tienes todito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Al fin tuve tiempo para escribir el one shot que quería de esta pareja! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Magi es eterno y genial! :3 Y Aladdin definitivamente encantador!**


	19. Contagiado de un resfriado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 Contagiado de un resfriado. (Kassim x Aladdin)**

 **.**

El sol a media tarde es especialmente molesto para un chico que no ha tenido el mejor de los días, pero es lo de menos. Visitar al que es casi como un hermano siempre dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, lo quiera o no. Luego de quince minutos de caminata llega a su destino, se detiene ante una puerta y toca de manera algo brusca. Retrocede unos centímetros y se cruza de brazos. La madera cruje anunciando la llegada del otro.

\- Buenas tardes-onisan - le sonrió amigable un pequeño.

Él por su parte, frunció el entrecejo y clavó sus orbes en el contrario. Es evidente que no es a quien estaba esperando.

\- Ah, mucho gusto soy Aladdin.

\- No pregunté.

\- Ja ja ja, tienes razón. Lo lamento.

\- ¿En dónde está Alibaba?

\- Mmm nuestros padres son socios, parece que le consultan respecto a unos negocios.

\- ¿No deberías estar ahí también?

\- Papá considera que soy algo joven, me falta experiencia. Y como mamá estaba ocupada, me trajo.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Siendo honesto me gustaría mucho ayudarlo pero temo causarle problemas.

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Bueno, como Alibaba no está me voy - se giró.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- No es tu asunto.

\- Pero debe saber que le visitaste.

\- Ni al caso mocoso metiche.

\- ¡Ungh!

Se fué dejandole con miles de interrogantes.

...

Dos días más tarde.

Kassim mira incrédulo al mismo niño de la otra vez.

\- ¿Te han contratado de portero o en tu casa no te quieren?

\- Ja ja ja, no es así. Seguí el consejo que me diste y ahora también me toman en cuenta.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! - sonrió entusiasta.

-¿De verdad? - emocionado.

\- No.

\- Je, eso imaginé. Si estás buscando a Alibaba-kun...

\- ¿Por qué más vendría?

\- Pues si je. Salió a comprar algunos aperitivos.

\- Ese imbécil.

\- Pero si gustas puedes pasar y tomar algo. No creo que tarde mucho.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer. Además no eres de mi agrado.

\- Ni me conoces.

\- Y no pretendo hacerlo. Volveré después.

\- ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

\- ¿No te lo dijo?

\- Creo que no es muy honesto enterarme de un tercero si quieres mantenerlo de secreto - con gran seriedad.

\- Pues me entretiene dejarte con la duda. Ahí te vez.

Aladdin le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo en el horizonte.

 _«- Se puede ser amigo de alguien completamente opuesto. Es muy distinto de Alibaba-kun. ¿Será igual con Judal-kun y yo?»_

...

Tres días después.

\- Ya enserio mocoso, comienzo a creer que solo estás fastidiando.

\- ¡Juro que no es el caso!

\- ¿Y Alibaba?

\- Ah... salió de compras con Anise-san.

\- Me largo. Ya veré si me da la gana pasarme después.

\- A-antes de que te vayas, quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo un vecino de carácter difícil que a pesar de todo me agrada. Siempre quise hablarle pero... me asustaba un poco que al ser tan diferentes me ignorara.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver?

\- Pensé en la relación que tienes con Alibaba-kun y... saludé a ese chico... No puedo decir que somos amigos pero me sonrió luego de decir: "Nos vemos luego enano". Es alguna clase de apodo cariñoso, ¿cierto?

\- Te falta demasiado sentido común.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- O simplemente eres estúpido.

\- Ah...

\- No está Alibaba, no tengo motivos para permanecer en este lugar.

\- Cuidate mucho.

\- Como digas - le restó importancia.

...

A la siguiente semana, en el recibidor de la mansión Saluja.

\- La próxima vez que seas tu quien me abra te daré un puñetazo tan fuerte que escupirás las vísceras.

\- ¡Que horror!

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se ofreció a cargar las bolsas de una anciana?

\- Eso fué ayer. La abuelita le obsequió una naranja.

\- ¿Y?

\- Trabajo de equipo de última hora. Creo que su profesora estaba de mal humor o algo por el estilo.

\- Vendré mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no le hablas para que te espere?

\- No seas entrometido - emitió incómodo y molesto.

 _«- ¿Dije algo malo? Mmm me gustaría saber qué para ofrecer una disculpa pero no me lo dirá y tampoco invadiré su privacidad.»_

...

Kassim se mantuvo ocupado en su empleo de repartidor de leche a domicilio. En cuanto se hiciera de un tiempo libre iría a la mansión Saluja. Durante sus viajes en la bicicleta comenzó a hostigarle un pensamiento.

 _«- Sólo voy para visitar a Alibaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ese extraño mocoso?»_

Negó en reiteradas ocasiones.

 _«- Concentrate en el camino. ¡En el camino!»_

Apretó el manubrio bruscamente y continuó entregando el producto lácteo a todo aquel que lo solicitó.

...

A la mañana del día siguiente.

Kassim tocó la puerta que ya prácticamente conoce de memoria.

\- ¿Si? - un rubio - ¡Kassim que grata sorpesa!

\- ¿Está el mocoso?

-¿Uh?

\- Aladdin.

\- Ah, hoy no. Pescó un resfriado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Creo que no ha dormido muy bien. Algo le preocupa pero por más que le pregunto no me dice. Es muy fuerte y valiente. El problema es que suele guardarse los problemas cuanto es solo un niño.

\- ¿En dónde vive?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡¿En dónde maldita sea?!

\- ¡Alma Toran número veintitrés!

\- ¿Qué esa no es la mansión Jehoahaz Abraham?

\- Sip, es su apellido.

El de cabello rojizo no pudo contener una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ah, no sé ni por donde empezar. Nos vemos luego.

\- Cuando gustes.

\- Cuando estés.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Da igual.

Durante el trayecto, Kassim va muy ensimismado.

 _«- Siempre me pregunté por qué alguien como Alibaba aceptó como amigo a un sujeto que proviene de los barrios pobres, y luego la vida me obliga a toparme con el mocoso más rico del país. ¿Quién se burla? ¿Acaso ese que controla el destino? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que puedo romper tu más preciada posesión? No te tocaste el corazón para arrebatarme a Mariam. ¿Es una especie de compensación? Eres terrible para los negocios.»_

Llegó al sitio y se congeló en la entrada.

 _«- ¿En qué estaba pensando? No somos nada. Es más creíble que me corran a patadas.»_

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - una voz femenina a su espalda, se viró.

\- Ah... no.

\- ¿De causalidad no eres el chico del que tanto habla Aladdin?

La pregunta provocó un extraño calor en su pecho.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Estoy segura. El que tiene terrible suerte para encontrar a Alibaba.

Los labios del joven se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa.

\- Está dormido en su habitación, planeaba hacerle un caldo de pollo así que fui de compras - abrió la puerta.

\- Mejor en otra... ¡wah!

Casi se va de bruces cuando ella le propinó una potente palmada en la espalda.

\- No seas tímido~.

\- Gracias.

Sheba le indicó el camino. Tardó un par de minutos en llegar con la bella durmiente.

 _«- ¿Cómo reaccionará si le llamo así? Me pica la curiosidad, seguro me sonríe no parece muy intuitivo.»_

Se enajenó por completo en las mejillas rosadas hasta que este emitió un quejido.

\- Mmm... - y abrió los ojos - ¿o-onisan?

\- Kassim, es molesto que emplees un término general.

\- Lamento lo que dije.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo de llamar a Alibaba-kun ah ah...

\- Soy pobre, punto.

\- Entiendo ah ah ah...

\- Si tanto te cuesta hablar, no lo hagas.

\- ¿Lograste ah ungh verlo?

\- Si.

\- Que bien ah ah.

\- Mejor duermete princesa - sonrió burlón.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Cof cof cof!

\- Oh - intrigado - tienes tu carácter.

El niño intenta recobrar la compostura pero le toman del mentón y roban un beso. Aladdin le mira perplejo.

\- Je, apuesto que es el primero que te da un hombre.

\- No. Judal-kun, Alibaba-kun, Kouha-kun y Kouen-ojisan lo hicieron antes.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - furioso.

\- Je je cof cof. Es broma, tenía que cobrarme ah ah.

\- Mocoso insolente.

\- Onisan fastidioso - sonrió.

\- Da igual, hazme espacio.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Te abrazaré para bajarte la fiebre.

\- ¿Funciona?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo que hacia con mi hermana, ahora cállate.

El pequeño pronto se vió protegido en Kassim, su rostro recargado en el pecho contrario pudiendo apreciar el potente latido del corazón.

\- Je je je, ¿estás nervioso Kassim-onisan?

\- No molestes.

Sheba los encontró media hora más tarde, le pareció una escena por demás conmovedora así que les dejó dormir hasta la cena. Para cuando Kassim despertó las cosas le daban vueltas y el calor se adueñó hasta del último poro en su cuerpo. Los ojos se abrieron en demasía cuando pasó la mano por su frente y la noto fría. Eso que siente, no se debe a que esté contagiado de un resfriado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Luego de la intensa mirada que se echan al conocerse, era un crimen no escribir algo de ellos. Aunque estoy segura de que en el fondo eran celos por Alibaba, ok no. Siempre me inspiró para algo como lo que escribí hoy. Muchas gracias por leer! Me hacen inmensamente feliz! MAGI ES ETERNO! Nos vemos la próxima :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MecyLyss.- Oh si, son muy lindos! *O*! Todo un placer! Gracias a ti por la sugerencia! :3. Me encantó eso de las ganas locas que le trae a Aladdin, pero quién no si está tan jodidamente lindo? *O*! Si, seguro se hubieran llevado de maravilla en el manga, es una lástima que Ohtaka-sama nos haya roto el corazón con tanta crueldad! Tuve pesadillas por la muerte de Tess por semanas! Y aún ahora no creo haberlo superado por completo ;~;. Que bueno que también te gustara el capítulo con Dunya. Sip fue lo más rosa que pude escribir, aunque tenía que incluir a Isaac porque de hecho me encanta esa pareja! No sé por qué no he escrito nada de ellos, supongo que al final me gusta más con chiquito bebé XD. Ja ja ja pues al principio también lo emparejaba con los más usuales. luego no sé que pasó XD. Gracias a ti por darle la oportunidad! La variedad mola! (aunque uno siempre tendrá sus favoritos je je je). Muchas gracias a ti por todo el apoyo! Siempre eres un encanto querida amiga! Te amo!**

 **Nos vemos en la conti compañeros de vicio! :3. Gracias por todo!**


	20. No renunciaré

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 No renunciaré.**

 **.**

Judal se gira en el frío piso de su celda, buscando un poco de comodidad. Bufa al sentir la humedad en la piel.

\- ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

No es que realmente le importe pero encerrado ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Un guardia le lleva un poco de comida pero no le presta atención, ni los duraznos se antojan con tanto aburrimiento. Sonríe de lado al escuchar el suave caminar de alguien. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, recibiendo así al visitante que le contempla dolido al otro lado de los barrotes.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Judal-kun?

\- Lo mejor que se puede en una pocilga.

\- Mañana termina tu castigo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Llevo una semana aquí?

El pequeño asintió inseguro.

\- No debiste hacerlo.

\- Je, de todas las cosas que he hecho esta es definitivamente la única de la que no me arrepiento. Es más estoy seguro que de tener la oportunidad lo repetiría.

\- ¿Por qué tocaste mi... - se sonrojó - trasero en una ceremonia pública? ¿Acaso es una nueva forma de molestarme?

\- Eres muy idiota enano.

Este le miró ofendido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

\- Me gustas, punto.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- No - irónico - soy jodidamente masoquista y quería que tu abuelo me encerrara. Desgraciado, si el guardia no me hubiese quitado la varita habría logrado escapar.

Chasqueó la lengua ganándose una sonrisa tenue del niño.

\- ¿Qué? - le contempló iracundo.

\- Si aquí hay alguien tonto eres tú - articuló con gran seguridad.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?!

\- Hace un par de años que estoy enamorado de ti pero nunca lo notaste. Por eso siempre quería practicar mis hechizos en tu compañía, estar a tu lado era suficiente pero...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, uno que dió mala espina al oráculo. Bueno fuera que su estupidez le haya avergonzado de tal manera que no quiera saber más de él.

\- Enano...

Aladdin colocó su índice sobre los labios instandole a guardar silencio.

\- No quiero que se den cuenta tan pronto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

El príncipe metió la mano por su ropaje hasta sacar una llave, con la que abrió el cerrojo de la celda, el mayor arqueó una ceja confundido.

\- ¿Me dejarás en libertad?

\- No... - cerró tras de si - lo que hiciste estuvo mal. No era ni el momento ni lugar apropiado. Necesitas una lección y no pretendo desafiar la autoridad de mi abuelo. Rompiste las reglas Judal-kun.

\- ¿Ah si? - divertido.

\- Pero... supongo que por ahora fingiré ser un criminal. Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrar la llave.

\- Menso.

Aladdin cerró la puerta y tomó asiento al lado del otro, una vez guardó el objeto entre su ropa.

Judal no tardó en abrazarlo y colar las manos entre las prendas, haciéndole estremecer y pintando de un inocente carmín las infantiles mejillas.

\- J-Judal-kun... aún si la encuentras no ungh... te dejaré escapar.

\- ¿Ah? Para qué querría una jodida llave si te tengo a ti - dijo con voz sugerentemente ronca.

\- ¿Uh?

El príncipe quedó en blanco algunos segundos hasta que su mente pudo armar el rompecabezas, más que nada al ser testigo de como la prenda superior fué abierta sin tapujos, permitiendo la apreciación de sus tiernos y firmes (por el frío) botones.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

\- Te me ofreciste enano, ahora no vengas a hacerte el santo. Si no te gusta... ¡Ungh!

Un rodillazo en pleno estómago le dejó doblado y adolorido en el piso. Aladdin escapó y cerró rápidamente, tanto que ni tiempo tuvo de acomodarse las prendas con propiedad. Judal llevó la mano al abdomen y agradeció como nunca su falta de apetito.

\- Mendigo enano si pega duro.

Rió un poco y la sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la llave dorada en el suelo. La tomó y admiró con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

\- Tocar su trasero me costó ocho días en prisión. ¿Qué ocurrirá si me lo tiro en su habitación?

Seguramente le decapiten pero esta vez tiene un plan de escape. No se conformará con poseerlo una vez, ansia secuestrarlo y llevárselo muy lejos.

\- Aún si no te parece enano.

Lo que Judal no sabe es que en la alcoba del príncipe este llora sin control al tiempo que no puede dejar de temblar. Hace su maleta y coge su bastón mágico.

\- Lo lamento padre, madre, abuelo. Aún si soy el príncipe heredero no renunciaré a Judal-kun...

Para su buena suerte el reino entero lo sabe y nadie desea romper el puro corazón infantil. Salvo David que está amordazado y encadenado para que no intervenga en la fuga de la pareja pero esa... es otra historia que quizá tenga que ver con el mal carácter de Solomon en ciertos ámbitos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy no pude contener mis deseos de escribir otro capítulo JuAla, es mi OTP después de todo :3. Juntos son tan lindos! Lamento la demora pero atravieso una situación complicada, aún así mis deseos por seguir escribiendo son mucho más grandes! Mucho! Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia mis queridísimos compañeros de vicio!**


	21. Por siempre estar para mi

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La imprudencia de Sinbad podría darle un gran obsequio.**

 **Aladdin x Sinbad**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Por siempre estar para mi. Aladdin x Sinbad.**

 **.**

Un par de niños corre a la orilla de un río, el mayor de ellos (aunque lo es por seis meses) se para sobre una gran roca adoptando una pose teatral.

\- ¡Es el día perfecto para tener una aventura!

El otro sonríe amablemente como dicta la costumbre.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado Sinbad?

\- ¡Atrapar un pez con las manos!

\- ¿Uh? ¿Aquí?

\- ¿En dónde más?

\- La corriente es violenta además, es muy profundo.

\- Vamos Aladdin~ no eches a perder la diversión. ¡Estaremos bien!

\- Mmm no lo sé, quizá debamos pedir la ayuda de papa.

\- Si... bueno...

Y sin más el niño de ojos miel se lanzó al agua. Al principio todo fué sencillo e incluso bello, los peces, los destellos, todo. Su cuerpo se movía con tal fluidez que podría asegurar se desplazaba en tierra. Durante seis insulsos segundos se creyó un ser especial, algo cercano a un dios. La ingenuidad no le permitió ver que aquellas acciones ya no eran las suyas y que la respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, el oxígeno a escasear. El maravilloso lienzo multicolor se volvió una masa borrosa y antes de darse cuenta perdió el sentido.

\- ¡Ah!

Lo siguiente en su memoria fué el grotesco sonido que escapó de sus labios al jalar aire y lo mucho que dolió el pecho para finalmente toser violentamente.

\- ¡Cof cof cof!

Cuando logró enfocar, se encontró con su querido amigo. La culpabilidad le escupió burlona. Aladdin tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sangraba en abundancia.

\- Yo... lo lamento. Jamás fué mi intención que...

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien.

De pronto la actitud del menor se volvió extraña, viró el rostro en dirección opuesta a Sinbad, sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas y removía, quizá demasiado las manos. Todo ello llamó la atención del amigo que se reincorporó hasta permanecer sentado y le tomó por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

\- ¡Me haré responsable!

\- ¿Ah qué te refieres?

\- B-bueno, al sacarte del río te - inaudible.

\- ¿Uh? No entendí.

\- ¡Te besé! ¡Ya no podrás casarte! Por eso - con gran seriedad - Te convertirás en mi esposa.

Algo en todo esto no le supo bien a Sinbad. Es por demás evidente que Aladdin tiene severas confusiones con el tema, por otro lado... es interesante, ¿así que por qué no?

...

Media hora más tarde en una suerte de cabaña improvisada.

El niño de lindos ojos zafiro acomoda algunos troncos en el centro para lo que será la mesa.

\- Me impresiona la habilidad que tienes para este tipo de cosas - el de orbes ámbar.

\- Es gracias a los libros que colecciona papá - admitió orgulloso.

\- Aún así, es... ¡fantástico! Ya tenemos cama, mesa, sillas e incluso comida. ¿Dormiremos juntos?

\- ¡Oh no! Sería ir demasiado rápido.

\- Pero ya me besaste.

\- Bueno si...

\- Y estamos casados, ¿o no?

\- E-eso creo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Y si te hago un bebé?

\- Ey, ey, ey, ¿qué tan lejos piensas llegar? Comienzo a creer que eres un pervertido.

\- ¡Que me gusten los pechos de las onesan no indica que lo sea! - ofendido - Además, no sabemos si... ya estás embarazado.

\- Los hombres no se... - sonrió diabólico - Ungh...

El otro se levantó rápidamente hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- Tienes razón...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya va a nacer.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El rostro del menor palideció y en cuestión de segundos se fué derechito al suelo, inconciente.

\- Supongo que me pasé - reflexionaba un preocupado infante.

...

Quince minutos después.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

\- No me parece divertido.

Sinbad se dobla de la risa luego de explicarle a su amigo la situación y el como nacen los bebés de verdad (la cigüeña los trae).

\- Ya, no te enojes Aladdin. Solo quería aprovechar la confusión.

\- Como siempre.

\- ¡No es... ! Bueno si pero, me hizo mucha ilusión que te hicieras responsable por... - se ruboriza - siempre te he querido pero nunca imaginé que sentirías algo así por mi.

\- No, Judal-kun es más mi tipo.

\- Es obvio. Espera, ¿qué?

\- Je je je. No eres el único que puede hacer bromas, estamos a mano.

\- Tu ganas.

Aladdin se recostó en el lecho e hizo un ademán para invitar a lo mismo a su esposa.

\- Vamos a dormir un rato, aún estoy preocupado.

\- Yo también por el golpe que te diste.

\- No sería el primero je je je.

Ambos se colocaron sobre la cama, uno frente al otro y se tomaron de las manos.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Me darías un beso de verdad?

\- Uh~ b-bueno.

Se aproximaron hasta rozar los labios y nada más.

\- Gracias - Sinbad.

\- ¿P-por el... ?

\- Por siempre estar para mi.

\- Nunca lo dudes.

Cerraron los ojos entregándose al momento, relajándose con el dulce aroma del otro, hasta que Morfeo los abrazó con fuerza excesiva. No despertarían hasta las diez de la mañana del día siguiente. Es seguro que les esperan unas buenas nalgadas de parte de Sheba y Ezra por el susto pero como bien dicen por ahí: Y lo bailado, ¿quién se los quita?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.- Hola amiga! Lamento la demora pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo, ya no se diga libre pero espero te gustara. También siento decir que es el último capítulo que haré de esta pareja, más que nada porque así no habrá tanta variedad XD, y aún me faltan un buen. Como siempre espero impaciente tus historias que me encantan y gracias por comentar y sobre todo leer! :3.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en la conti! :3. Os recuerdo que este fic es de capítulos cortos :).**


	22. Pajarito desobediente

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nació destinado a gobernar, a ser el amo de todo ser viviente. Pero no esperaba encontrase a un niño que le viera distinto.**

 **Jamil x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Pajarito desobediente.**

 **.**

Jamil mira hastiado por la ventana, bufa y frunce el ceño. Le molesta que su nueva adquisición abarca todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Recuerda todo el tiempo esos brillantes e insolentes zafiros. Muerde sus labios iracundo y se pone en pie para coger el látigo.

\- Te enseñaré a respetar a tu amo.

Sonrió diabólico y se encaminó a uno de los muchos calabozos en su hogar. No tarda en llegar a su destino. El pequeño se haya dormido. Es sorprendente, a pesar de estar encadenado por los tobillos descansa como si su vida estuviese plagada de tranquilidad. Pero le haría conocer el mundo, el verdadero, el despiadado y cruel. Dió un golpe con el artefacto de tortura a su lado pero no le hizo reaccionar. ¿Acaso se está burlando de él?

Frustrado decide agacharse y toma su pequeño cuello entre las manos con intención de asfixiarlo pero antes de hacerlo el infante despierta y sonrie.

\- Buenos días onisan. Gracias por las manzanas, aunque temo decir que el piso húmedo no es del todo cómodo je je je.

Empleó una voz tan amigable que le llevó a pensar que no comprendía su situación pero al contemplar sus ojos, esas malditas joyas le obligan a creer que el mocoso sabe y solo se burla.

\- Soy tu amo, tu dueño, tu todo.

\- ¿A-mo? - parecía reflexionar.

\- Exacto.

\- Y eso... ¿qué es?

La furia se apoderó del espíritu del mayor, la ira irradia en el puño que adoraria estrellar en tan insolente rostro. ¿Gritaría, lloraría, suplicaría piedad? Indudablemente le vería humillado. La sola idea llenó su corazón de felicidad, de una indescriptible. Pero cuando se disponía a cumplir sus sueños se congeló ante una manzana que le era ofrecida por el menor.

\- Shhh, que sea nuestro secreto. Me dijeron por ahí que las frutas se consiguen con algo llamado dinero y que son muy valiosas. Es la manera que tengo de darte las gracias. Es por ti que tengo un techo que me cubra de los rayos del sol. Aunque las cadenas lastiman un poco. ¿Seguro que no me las puedes quitar?

\- Escucha mocoso, no dije que no pudiera, no quiero. Eres mío.

\- ¿Tuyo? ¿Como un amigo?

\- Como un objeto.

\- Mmm...

\- Arrodillate, besa mis pies y puede que considere pasearte mi linda mascota.

Aladdin frunció el ceño, luego se recostó dando la espalda. El otro apretó el látigo ofendido y más dispuesto que nunca a disciplinarle.

\- Espero tu visita cuando estés menos confundido.

¿Confundido? ¿Él? ¿Con quién se piensa que habla? El dueño de todo aquello que su vista alcance a distinguir. Respiró agitado. Aladdin sería reprendido especularmente, en su tierna piel quedaría grabado el sufrimiento para siempre. Pero apenas alzó la mano para golpearle con el látigo se congeló. No podía lastimarlo por alguna razón, misma que se pregunta desde hace dos semanas, tiempo en que le conoció. Salió de ahí a toda prisa, conteniendo las náuseas que le provoca su inutilidad.

...

\- ¡Morgiana! ¡Morgiana!

Grita Jamil a todo pulmón. Le han dicho que el cargamento de vino no llegará sino hasta mañana. Ahora más que nunca piensa deleitarse con los alaridos de uno de sus muchos esclavos, ¿y qué mejor que la resistente fanalis? Pero apenas le tiene enfrente le recuerda al mocoso encadenado. Incluso los ojos se ven similares a pesar de ser distintos. Le supo mal. Ella ladeó la cabeza confusa.

\- Retirate. Hoy no quiero ver a nadie.

\- Si señor.

Una vez se quedó a solas se puso como loco. Tiró todo objeto en su escritorio, rompió los cuadros en las paredes, el ventanal pasó a mejor vida.

\- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! - lastimó su garganta hasta quedarse sin voz.

...

Las cosas no cambiaron en los seis meses posteriores. No, en realidad fueron de mal en peor. Hace tiempo que no le grita a los esclavos, que no los humilla, por dios santo siquiera ha pensado en golpearlos. Pero como si no tuviese suficiente con ello el otro día ayudó a poner en pie a una mocosa de su propiedad, de no más de cuatro años. Y lo que encontró en su mirada le causó repulsión, ¿acaso era agradecimiento? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en la clase de hombre que despierta tan grotescos sentimientos? Negó rápidamente. Cuando tienes dificultades sólo debes eliminar la raíz del problema. Sus labios se curvaron con crueldad y cogió la espada en su cinto con gran determinación. Hoy haría pedazos a ese monstruo.

...

Jamil llega a la suerte de habitación de su inocente presa y abre la puerta con brutalidad, produciendo un gran estruendo que aún así no logró asustar al niño. En cuanto Aladdin miró el filo supo que no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Dejamos de ser amigos onisan?

\- Nunca lo fuimos, me perteneces. Soy tu amo.

El hombre le cogió por el chaleco hasta obligarle a poner en pie, el dulce aroma de Aladdin impregnó sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se perdieron en los virginales labios. ¿Qué es ese pensamiento atroz que cruza su mente? Ah si, ya lo sabe, siempre tuvo conocimiento de ello pero se negaba a admitirlo. Se despojó de la razón y le besó. Apartó el rostro algunos centímetros, sería testigo del más...

\- ¿Eh?

Hermoso niño sonrojado a punto de llorar por la vergüenza. Y lo halló, lo que todos estos años estuvo buscando, una razón para vivir. Paseó la lengua por su boca captando un sutil pero embriagante sabor a manzana. Depositó a la consternada víctima en el suelo, apenas de pie pues no le dejan de temblar las piernas. Rompió su cadena y se giró.

\- Desde hoy eres libre.

No recibió respuesta pero no hizo falta, sabe que ese mocoso se quedará a su lado.

...

Esa misma tarde el congelado corazón de Jamil comenzó a funcionar. Convirtió a todas sus pertenencias en humanos, devolvió aquello que jamás debió robar. Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Morgiana le dijo que Aladdin se había marchado. La decepción fué tal que se dirigió al sitio que nunca fué apto para alguien de su estatus pero que le hizo tan feliz. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro. En la celda, una manzana junto a una nota: "Estuve mucho tiempo encerrado, ansío conocer el mundo y ayudar a Ugo-kun, cuando haya terminado volveré a casa."

Tomó asiento en el piso y llevó la mano a la frente sin dejar de reír. Vaya insolencia de mocoso. La esclavitud no existe más en Quishan pero si habrá un par de cadenas y una jaula destinadas a cierto pajarito desobediente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola.- Hola! :). Debo admitir que el capítulo me costó horrores. Quería que ni Aladdin ni Jamil perdieran su esencia y considerando que este último es amo de un montón de esclavos y un sádico sin remedio pues bueno si fue raro acomodarlo en un relato bonito como me dijiste, creo que no quedó tan rosa como me hubiera gustado pero después de todo es el loco amo de Morgiana XD. Gracias por la sugerencia! Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza esta pareja, es más creo que es el primer fic romántico de ellos! Genial! Viva la variedad! ;~; no sé que decir de tu maravilloso mensaje, me dan ganas de imprimirlo y pegarlo en mi pared, enserio pero sería pretencioso je je je y creo que de leerlo todos los días me da algo. Que no te de vergüenza, soy una fan más de magi, como todos! Oh enserio gracias y pues aquí ando aunque luego me tarde en actualizar. Gracias por todo y espero te haya gustado :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio!**


	23. Más importante que la magia

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 Más importante que la magia.**

 **Yamuraiha x Aladdin**

 **.**

Encontrar a alguien que tenga las mismas aficiones que tu es difícil, mucho. La gente parece aburrirse y finalmente me ignora cuando les fastidia que siempre hable de lo mismo pero, no puedo evitarlo. No existe nada más genial que la magia, es increíble que tengamos acceso a fórmulas que pueden fácilmente curar una herida, volverte invisible, ayudarte a volar y más. ¡Me irrita que no se le de el debido respeto al rukh! ¡Que no puedan verlo no significa que no exista! ¡¿Acaso no se benefician?! Pero no, aplauden más cuando ven a un estúpido espadachin mover su arma. ¡Y si, me refiero a Sharkan! Engreído que tiene un músculo por cerebro. ¡Lo vencería en dos segundos! Ah, pero no... es así como quiero que sean las cosas. Me apasiono más de la cuenta, nadie comprende, o era así hasta que...

\- ¡Increíble Yam-san!

Llegó a mi vida un niño pervertido. No tuve una muy buena primera impresión de él, de hecho fué espantosa pero su sonrisa al mostrarle un poco de mis conocimientos me contagió rápidamente. El que escuche atentamente cada explicación me alegra. El tiempo a su lado provocó que algo creciera en mi pecho, tiene nombre, pero no necesita saberlo. Soy su maestra, estoy satisfecha con ello. ¡El hecho de golpearlo por andar de cerdo con la princesa Dunya no significa nada! ¡Los celos no me dominan! ¡Soy la gran maga prodigio Yamuraiha! ¡Una de los ocho generales de Sindria! La que se enamoró de un mocoso de diez años. Acabo de descubrir que hay cosas más importantes que la magia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me gusta mucho esta pareja pero jamás encontré un fic de ellos que mal. Bueno, me encanta Aladdin con todo el mundo! Bueno casi ju ju ju. Gracias por leer!**


	24. La primera impresión

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 La primera impresión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aladdin x Marga**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña entra a casa estrepitosamente, asustando a la persona que vive con ella y que le mira consternado.

\- ¿M-marga? - balbucea torpe.

Ella separa los labios, la alegría está pintada en cada rincón de su rostro, el corazón a nada de estallar y los puños apretados con fuerza a la altura de su pecho. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo expresar todo lo que aprendió del lindo magi de ojos zafiro?

\- ¡Aladdin-onisan me lo enseñó!

\- ¡¿Que hizo qué?! - debía corroborar que escuchó correctamente.

\- ¡Aladdin-onisan me lo enseñó!

\- ¡Mataré a ese mago vulgar!

Titus salió a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido. La niña llegó a la conclusión de que era alguna clase de juego entre los dos seres que más quiere, así, llena de inocencia se tiró en la cama invadida de alegría.

\- ¡Aladdin onisan me enseñó el mundo!

Lástima para el hijo de Solomon que un simple paseo en alfombra voladora fuese interpretado de la peor manera posible, porque la primera impresión jamás se olvida y enamorar con amabilidad a Marga... mucho menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Sigo creyendo que magi tiene infinidad de parejas por explotar. Cuántas ya van en este fic y solo es de Aladdin. Si se animan a subir con gusto los leeré! Viva magi por siempre! Y de verdad muchas gracias por seguir alimentando a tan fantástico fandom! Soy lenta, lo sé y lo siento pero siempre estaré aquí! Ju ju. Hasta otra compañeros de vicio!**


	25. El que persevera alcanza

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :)!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 El que persevera alcanza.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Myers x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **.**

Aladdin se retuerce boca abajo, arquea la espalda además de lanzar mil y un quejidos al aire.

\- ¡Ah!

Su rostro adquiere una tonalidad carmín envidiable, sus manos tiemblan intentando liberarle.

\- ¡Myers-sensei no puedo respirar! ¡Uh!

La mujer sonríe orgullosa. El niño teme facturarse el cuello por culpa del látigo que conoce tan bien, el que parece una extensión de su instructora. Es severa porque sabe que su pupilo llegará lejos, mucho. Jamás se había sentido de esta manera, tan interesada y preocupada por alguien, ni siquiera por Doron. Aladdin es muy especial, ¿y qué mejor para demostrarlo que pasando tiempo de calidad con él? Obsequiando cada gramo de conocimiento en lecciones particulares.

\- ¡Ungh!

La víctima pierde el sentido luego de quedarse sin oxígeno, entonces Myers le coge entre sus brazos para llevarle a dormir. Sus sentimientos llegan fuerte y claro, ¿cierto? Por su parte el infante despierta a medio camino fingiendo no hacerlo y con un pensamiento tan intenso que casi puede escucharse:

 _«- ¡Myers-sensei me aterra! »_

Quizá sus corazones no estén precisamente en la misma sintonía pero, el que persevera alcanza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Se los dije, me encanta Aladdin casi con todo el mundo XD. Ahora me centré en hacer no yaoi porque he tenido un poco descuidado ese ámbito pero a ver que pareja yaoi se me pega para la próxima XD. Nos vemos compañeros de vicio y una vez más... VIVA MAGI!**


	26. Agradece que estuviese

**Capítulo 26 Agradece que estuviese.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todo inició con el resfriado de su querido alumno.**

 **Sharkan x Aladdin**

 **.**

Sindria.

Alibaba ha pescado un resfriado único que le tendrá postrado en cama al menos una semana así que su profesor está aburrido por decir lo menos. Por esa razón Aladdin dejó momentáneamente su residencia en Kou y decidió visitarlos, además de preocuparle la condición de su candidato y mejor amigo, al que ni ha podido ver al ser secuestrado por el nativo de Heliohap. Ahora se miran uno frente a otro.

\- Me dijeron que aprendiste bastante de artes marciales en Magnostad, imagino que también desarrollaste nuevas técnicas el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido.

\- Je je je, nada especial.

\- Siempre tan sencillo - sonrió - bueno lo sabré una vez crucemos espadas.

\- N-no creo que sea buena... ¡ah!

El magi alcanzó a bloquear una estocada con su báculo. Quedó claro entonces que el moreno hablaba enserio y que le daba igual que el tipo de arma utilizado no fuese precisamente el mismo.

 _«- A onisan no le gusta la magia pero quizá... »_

Al poco se dió entre ellos un baile, sus movimientos eran ágiles y sumamente elegantes, encantarían al público de tenerlo. El metal y la madera chocaron varias veces echando chispas y produciendo sonidos que vibraban violentamente.

 _«- ¿Cómo puede resistir su mediador? Incluso he partido el acero con menos, ¿alguna clase de barrera? »_

Sharkan agudizó la mirada. No, es pura habilidad la que mantiene intacto el bastón. Aladdin no está peleando aunque lo parezca, no va contra corriente sino lo contrario, fluye como lo hace el agua en el río, tan pura y deslumbrante. El espadachin se pierde en las hermosas extensiones de brazos del joven, en la suavidad que pone al pisar el suelo, los músculos que se marcan ligeramente en los muslos, la cadera que gira enérgicamente, el esbelto torso que despide un agradable aroma. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser una práctica para convertirse en algo sublime? ¿Por qué teme cerrar los ojos y perderse un solo detalle? ¿De dónde proviene ese dulce y embriagante aroma a fruta? ¿Manzana? Ah, la sonrisa de Aladdin, que preciosa curvatura. ¿Quién diría que puede tener pensamientos de ese tipo? Se sabía adicto al encanto femenino pero inmune al amor. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser lo que le ataca con tal intensidad? Las estocadas se vuelven más veloces de su parte, sobre todo debido a la creciente ansiedad de probar los labios del magi que ni cuenta se ha dado de sus perversas intenciones. Tan ingenuo. Sharkan lanza una secuencia increíble de golpes que si bien no atinan al objetivo le sacan de balance y le hacen tropezar, Aladdin se precipita en dirección al piso, de espaldas hasta que el mayor le coge por la cintura. Llegó el momento de probar el elixir prohibido. Sharkan acorta la distancia y se detiene en seco a unos diez centímetros al sentir un bastón en su garganta. Mira de reojo y sonríe divertido al encontrarse con Aladdin. El de sus brazos se disuelve poco después. Se reincorpora y coloca las manos en la cintura de manera descuidada.

\- Gané onisan.

\- ¿Siempre pelee con un doble?

\- Nop, cambié poco antes de tropezar - sonrió - ¡Fué muy divertido!

\- ¿Quieres repetirlo?

\- Más tarde con mucho gusto, estoy preocupado por Alibaba-kun.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Sip.

Aladdin se retira mientras él se queda pensando. Nunca fué muy afín a la magia pero ahora le gusta un poco menos pues de no ser por ella, habría robado la pureza de los labios del hijo de Solomon.

 _«- Bueno, siempre habrán más oportunidades. Ese mocoso sin duda es interesante. »_

Sharkan adora a su querido alumno pero por primera vez agradece que estuviese enfermo. Sabe que es un tanto cruel de su parte así que va al mercado para comprar un poco de licor para animarle, además de unas ricas manzanas que se le antojaron con desesperación.

 _«- La próxima no escaparás. »_

Iba riendo de una manera tan perturbadora que incluso Yamuraiha que se lo encontró en el camino sintió nauseas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! Gracias por leer :3.**


	27. Su mala suerte

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27 Su mala suerte**

 **.**

 **¿Que lado del espejo estás mirando?**

 **Drakon x Aladdin**

 **.**

En la plaza de un poblado pequeño, se reúne una gran multitud para discutir un asunto de gran interés.

\- ¡No podemos seguir con esto! - un niño de hermosos ojos zafiro intenta detener la locura por todos los medios - ¡Quizá para ustedes esas chicas sean simples esclavas pero, no por eso es correcto ofrecerlas como sacrificio! ¡Ellas tienen sueños y un futuro como todos nosotros!

\- ¿Sabes qué enano? - de entre el grupo se aproxima un muchacho de aterradores orbes escarlata - Tienes razón. Ofrecer inocentes para calmar la ira de un monstruo está mal.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? - interroga un hombre de mediana edad - Si no son esas...

\- Calmado viejo. No pretendo morir próximamente. Tengo un plan.

\- ¿Y cuál es? - interroga el infante curioso.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si primero celebramos el que llegamos a un acuerdo? - le ofrece una copa con lo que aparenta ser vino.

\- Ah - lo rechaza amablemente con la diestra - lo lamento, no bebo.

\- Es jugo de fruta - sonríe.

\- Ah~.

Aladdin lo bebe confiado luego de suspirar. No transcurren ni tres segundos cuando un fuerte mareo le invade, las cosas le dan vuelta y finalmente pierde el sentido para caer en brazos de Judal.

\- No puedo permitir que la presa se maltrate, ¿cierto?

Varias esclavas dan un baño al pequeño, posteriormente untan finos aceites y lociones aromáticas sobre su piel para vestirle con elegantes prendas de ligera ropa que muy poco deja a la imaginación. Por último le adornan con costosas joyas donadas por el gobernador. Si todo pinta como lo augura el oráculo, este será el último sacrificio.

.

.

Drakon camina lentamente hacía la costa, es la fecha en que le ofrecen un tributo que jamás pidió. En varias ocasiones ha sentido el impulso de no ir más pero la marea sube y la inocente chica en cuestión podría morir. ¿Quién esparció tan ridículo chisme? Bueno, no puede negar que dista mucho de ser el príncipe azul montado en su caballo blanco. Es sencillo, solo debe rescatar a la muchacha que como todas gritará y escapará a la primera oportunidad. Y no las culpa, nadie se quedaría a su lado, mucho menos volverían con esos bárbaros. Va tan metido en sus pensamientos que ve a la víctima a pocos metros de distancia. Queda clavado al piso con los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad. En su vida ha contemplado un ser más hermoso. Frunce el ceño, da coraje ver que le han encadenado de las muñecas y tobillos, se encuentra desmayada, ¿qué tan lejos podría ir? Más importante aún, ¿qué edad tiene? Es increíble ser testigo de cual cruel puede ser el humano y luego dicen que el engendro es él. Libera a la pequeña que toma con suma precaución entre sus brazos. Esta se queja suavemente, su voz es muy dulce, ¿le dirá cosas terribles que torturen aún más su alma? Por primera vez tiene miedo de que pueda ser verdad.

.

.

En una cueva adaptada como casa.

El niño se remueve un tanto hasta despertar, toma asiento despacio para mirar su entorno.

\- No corres peligro.

Una brisa acaricia el cuerpo infantil que ve a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Waaaaaaahhhhh!

Drakon sabía desde un inicio que esa sería su reacción. Hasta un ángel le aborrece.

\- ¡¿Q-qué t-traigo puesto?! ¡Casi estoy desnudo! - jala la sábana hasta cubrirse por completo, incluida la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Qué hay de mi?

\- ¿Uh?

\- Soy el monstruo de tu pueblo, ¿no tienes miedo?

\- Si fueras malo, me habrías hecho daño. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo llegué. Imagino que caí en otra de las trampas de Judal-kun pero... - soba sus adoloridas muñecas - Estoy convencido de que me salvaste de morir ahogado. Gracias.

El hombre no supo que decir, nunca le han dedicado palabras tan amables.

\- Ya que te refieres a ti mismo en masculino asumiré que eres un chico.

\- ¿Uh? Si, ¿no me veo cómo uno? - confundido.

\- Ah... Soy Drakon.

\- ¡Mucho gusto Drakon-ojisan! Soy Aladdin.

Sonríe al tiempo que sale de su escondite, se sonroja por la vergüenza y vuelve a gritar.

.

.

El mayor le obsequia algunas prendas que si bien son grandes le cubren a la perfección. Además de ofrecer a su invitado un delicioso aperitivo. Cuando el niño acaba de comer baja la vista y frota sus manos con timidez, nervioso por la insistente e intensa mirada sobre su persona.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? - pregunta el hombre, el otro niega con la cabeza.

\- Has hecho más que suficiente por mi. Si pudiera devolver el favor...

\- Libérame de esta maldición.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Crees que mi apariencia es natural?

\- Bueno, el mundo es muy grande así que...

\- Soy humano. Mi padre enamoró a una bruja pero la dejó para casarse con mi madre. La mujer le dijo que yo pagaría con mi cuerpo su dolor. Solo si alguien me ama me veré como debería pero... - mira sus extremidades - soy asqueroso.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - furioso - ¡No interesa el exterior! Judal-kun es muy apuesto pero no le importa desechar a otros con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Apenas nos conocemos y no puedo prometer que me voy a enamorar de ti pero - le abraza - me agradas lo suficiente como para querer que seas feliz.

Drakon casi se pone a llorar, no solo por aquella declaración sino que, hace muchos años que no tiene un contacto como ese, no desde el fallecimiento de sus progenitores en un accidente cuando tenía ocho.

.

.

Por espacio de cuatro meses Aladdin sorprendió en demasía a Drakon puesto que no solo es estupendo para las labores domésticas sino incluso para tareas bruscas, es inteligente, baila y canta bien, decir que posee múltiples talentos es quedarse corto. Su único defecto, es que le falta sentido común pues hace poco le vió tomando leche directo de las ubres de una vaca. Lo que le llevó a preguntar si siempre lo hizo así y finalmente enterarse que no tiene familia. Ha sido muy desafortunado y sin embargo no deja de sonreír.

.

.

Pasar los días con Aladdin es maravilloso, por si fuera poco han dejado de ofrecerle sacrificios. Pasan los días y Drakon se interesa más en ese niño, al grado en que este ocupa todos sus pensamientos. Decirle lo que siente es muy tentador pero obviamente le dirá que no es correspondido. No quiere fracturar la relación que tienen. Por otro lado el orgullo tampoco le haría sencillo el superar semejante humillación. No, siendo honesto es la maldición lo que le paraliza. Si esa bruja mintió puede que Aladdin sea arrastrado a un destino pavoroso, jamás le haría algo así.

\- ... ojisan.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa, me distraje.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pensé que con esta cara no era fácil leerme.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nos conocemos hace dos años, más de la mitad de ese tiempo he guardado un secreto porque consideré que no estabas listo, que lo tomarías como lástima de mi parte.

Se acerca hasta tomar el rostro de Drakon entre sus manos, el índice y pulgar de la diestra sangran al cortarse con las duras escamas.

\- No deberías tocarme.

\- Me gustas mucho.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Antes de que el mayor pudiera objetar, el niño cierra los ojos y le besa. Drakon se sorprende pero es tan cálido que le sujeta con fuerza por la cintura. Los labios del mayor son tan suaves y delicados. Aladdin le mira cuando rompen tan íntimo contacto y sonríe al encontrase a un apuesto sujeto.

\- Aún eres muy guapo.

\- ¿Cómo que aún?

\- Me acostumbré a tu yo anterior ja ja ja.

\- Así que no soy tu tipo.

\- Claro que si - apoya la zurda en el pecho del mayor - No importa que suceda, esto siempre será igual.

Drakon le recuesta en la cama para comérselo a besos, eso es mucho más importante que ir corriendo por un espejo. A quién diablos le importa si es un galán o no, si el ser que adora también le ama. Debería agradecer a la bruja con el corazón roto porque en otras circunstancias Aladdin quizá estaría con alguien más. Su mala suerte fue en realidad la mayor fortuna.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer y la paciencia :3.**


	28. Volver a funcionar Sphintus x Aladdin

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volver a funcionar**

 **Porque su felicidad dependía de cierto sitio en Internet.**

 **[Sphintus x Aladdin]**

 **.**

Sphintus mentiría si afirmara que no tiene idea de en que momento se enamoró de Aladdin. Si bien ocurrió paulatinamente sucedió desde el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ese hermoso ser de pequeño recipiente. Su sonrisa, largo cabello, mejillas rosadas, gracia al caminar, dulce voz, valentía, inteligencia, perseverancia, sentido de la responsabilidad, madurez y al tiempo curiosa ingenuidad son algunos aspectos por mencionar los menos. El palpitar en su pecho se volvió demasiado evidente para un joven estudiante de medicina. Llegado a este punto es primordial confesar la razón de sus múltiples desvelos. Es sencillo. Debe reunirse con su valioso amigo en un sitio preferentemente poco concurrido, con el sol en el punto óptimo y con un bello paisaje de fondo. Claro que irónicamente eso de la planeacion no se le da en absoluto. La histeria le ataca por lo que inevitablemente termina gritando tonterías, por fortuna Aladdin lo atribuye a su exótica personalidad y no locura temporal. Suspira con pesar tirado en el lecho mientras Kukulcan pasea como amo y señor del mismo.

\- ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Y aún si pudiera, ¿cuál sería su reacción? Imaginar que se lanza a sus brazos conmovido es tentador pero no realista. Ha de ser honesto, constantemente se paraliza en su presencia. Incluso en una ocasión, cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa se armó de valor para iniciar un monólogo amoroso, vaya susto le metió su amigo al darse vuelta en la cama, creía que estaba despierto.

Se levanta abruptamente y llega hasta el escritorio, enciende la computadora y busca en Internet alguna solución. Escribe a su parecer sinsentidos: "No te corresponden" "Pociones mágicas para... " "Cómo entender a... " "Lenguaje corporal" y más. Una cosa lleva a la otra y de alguna manera llega a un foro donde un comentario se roba por completo la atención.

 **\- "Ja ja ja. ¡Que cosas! ¡No tenía idea de que existían los fanfics! Buscaba imágenes de mi personaje favorito y lo encontré en una historia romántica que... ! ¡No los veía como pareja!"**

Mueve el cursor para leer más.

 **\- "Que pequeño es el mundo. Aquí me quité el miedo a escribir, pude cumplir mi sueño. Hice muchos amigos e incluso me volví novio de mi autor favorito."**

Pero la publicación que le da un poco de luz en la oscuridad es:

 **\- "Hay cosas que no me atrevo a decir. Mis personajes tienen mucho de mi y... En pocas palabras puedo hacer realidad mi más grande anhelo. Si solo pudiera mostrarselo... "**

¿Fics? ¿Personajes que tienen un poco de si? ¿Sueños? ¿Anhelos? Y como si le hubiera poseído un ente diabólico se pone a escribir como loco una historia romántica nacida desde el fondo del corazón. Al finalizar la guarda y busca la página mencionada en el foro pero, al hacer click en el link le baña una cubetada de agua helada.

 **"Error la página que... "**

No, no y no. Esto no puede estar pasando. La actualizó tantas veces que bien pudo perder el dedo, más el estado del portal no cambió. Con el corazón destrozado se tira de nueva cuenta en la cama, aún más deprimido. Se da ánimos, no es bueno ser tan negativo, mañana será un nuevo día. Quizá estén en mantenimiento, debe ser eso.

.

.

En una cafetería.

Aladdin contempla preocupado a su amigo mientras se toma su malteada de manzana.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema Sphintus-kun?

\- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Entiendo - sonríe dolido sin que el otro lo note.

¿Por qué de buenas a primeras Sphintus muestra tanto interés en su móvil? ¿Por qué no deja de escribir? ¿Le manda mensajes a alguien mucho más importante que pasar tiempo con él?

\- ¡Todavía no!

El alarido hace que el niño pegue un brinco en su asiento además de obligarle a abrir los orbes consternado.

\- ¿Todavía... no?

\- Ah este... aún no suben los resultados del examen.

\- Oh...

Aladdin se confunde aún más, muchas sensaciones le atacan despiadadamente y lo peor de todo es que le miente sin problema.

\- Lo lamento Sphintus-kun, recordé que mañana tengo que entregar un proyecto que no terminé.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias.

Aladdin se retira. La intuición de Sphintus se dispara, algo no va bien. El tono empleado por el chico fue apagado, inusual. Por si fuera poco dejó más de la mitad de la bebida siendo su favorita. Da un golpe a la mesa que contempla con rabia.

\- ¿En qué estoy pensado? No tengo la más mínima oportunidad.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron relativamente normales. Aladdin recuperó a su amigo pues este decidió brindarle tiempo de calidad, más en casa:

\- ¡Todavía no funciona! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Los berrinches se hicieron cotidianos, necesitaba liberar esos asfixiantes sentimientos. También creció la curiosidad por saber el tipo de página que era. Pasadas dos semanas perdió la esperanza más cuando estuvo a punto de borrarla del historial:

 **\- "A todos los usuarios se les informa que la empresa que... "**

Los encargados daban una explicación que le hizo sentir miserable. Resulta que quien les brindaba el servicio del dominio simplemente les dejó a su suerte sin dar razón ni nada. Vaya que le hirvió la sangre. Subir su historia resulta tentador entonces, debe agradecer el esfuerzo de los fundadores. Más se encuentra con la incógnita de cómo tiene que hacerlo así que le da a la opción de categorías, encontrándose con la celda "Magi" arquea la ceja.

\- ¿Qué no es esa la historia que Aladdin y yo inventamos para su tarea hace años?

Al entrar esperaba encontrar muchas cosas pero no a un autor llamado Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, era el único pero tenía más de cincuenta fics, el más viejo con antigüedad de dieciocho meses y todos eran de corte romántico y amistoso ... de una sola pareja. El corazón se le oprime y sale corriendo de su hogar para tocar la puerta del vecino como si tuviese intención de tirarla. Cuando el pequeño abre es recibido por un demandante beso en tan suaves labios. Queda perplejo cuando Sphintus le mira llorando al tiempo que estruja inconcientemente sus hombros.

\- Perdóname Aladdin, soy un idiota. No, no tenía idea. Te amo. Te lo compensaré. Vivamos muchas aventuras.

\- ¿L-lo dices enserio?

\- Si. Te amo, te adoro. No puedo vivir sin ti.

El mayor le abraza enterrandole en su pecho. Aladdin deja en libertad un alegre llanto, se pone colorado hasta las orejas y corresponde tan cálida acción.

Esa página era mucho más que un lugar para subir historias, también era un paraíso para el amor. Solo había algo sale debía hacer para dibujar una sonrisa en los rostros de la gente y llenar de magia los corazones: volver a funcionar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Que curioso reto el de fanfickers. Gracias por su esfuerzo y perseverancia chicos! Sigan así que lo hacen de maravilla! Sin duda se les extrañó!**

 **Es Sphintus x Aladdin porque va dedicado a Antonio :) ya hay uno más~ . Y sip adoro esta pareja aunque curiosamente no los imagino con lemon... mucho. Nos vemos la próxima! Gracias por seguir aquí! El fandom nunca muere! :3**


End file.
